The Show Must Go On
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: After their family was attacked, Ruby and her sisters run away only to be found by the X-Men. KurtxOCxRemy. Pairing may change.
1. Circus

AN: So here it is, the first Chapter of The Show Must Go On. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men characters P;

*****************************

- _17 years ago –_

Harold and Mirella had just finished packing up the rest of their equipment, they had just finished their last show of the night when they heard a babies cry.

Mirella froze "Harold, do you hear that?" she asked. Harold nodded. They set their things down and looked around for the baby. The rest of the crew was too far away to hear.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" it sounded like it was coming from inside one of the tents. They both started checking inside the tents. They came to the last tent when they found her, wrapped in a bloody T-shirt, lying on top of one of the stands they use in their acts. "Oh Harold, she is beautiful!" she exclaimed picking up the baby in her arms. __

Immediately after she picked her up, the baby stopped crying. She held the baby closer so she could get a better look at her "Harold! She is just like us!" she gasped. Harold leaned over and looked. She could have passed off as a regular baby if it hadn't been for her bright red eyes.

"So she is," he said. "What do we do with her?" she asked. She didn't feel right, leaving a poor, innocent, mutant baby out in the cold.

Upon closer inspection, they found a note. All it said was '_Please take care of our baby, she means the world to us' _Mirella winced as she noticed the little droplets of blood on the note.

"We'll take her in and raise her as one of us, after all, we can't leave her here, no one will take her once they see her eyes" he stated. Mirella smiled and left with the baby to get her some real clothes, or at least something better to wrap her in.

A few days later Mirella and Harold were with the rest of the crew surrounding the baby. They had accepted the fact that they were all going to take care of a mutant baby, seeing as how they were all mutants themselves. Now they were just thinking of what to name her.

"I say we name her Annabelle" Marisol said. She had long blue hair and tinges of blue all over her skin; she could control water.

Mirella shook her head, it just didn't seem right. "How about Star? Or perhaps Angel?" Gaston, one of the acrobats suggested. His mutation was a little less obvious; he could control air, which helped when he was performing.

This went on for another ten minutes when someone asked Mirella what she thought the baby should be named.

"Ruby, because of her eyes"

- 17 years later –

"Ruby! Stop daydreaming and help Pierre set up!" Mirella ordered. Ruby stretched and made her way over to the tent she knew Pierre would be in.

She quietly studied the people she called family. There was Mirella, who was like a mother to her. Mirella was average height, had flowing black hair, olive skin and bright orange eyes. Her power was telepathy. Her eyes traveled past Mirella and onto Harold, he was like a father to her. He and Mirella had been the one's that found her when she was just a babe.

He may have been six feet but he was a chubby fella, a chubby fella with curly red hair and stereotypical swirly mustache. She often made fun of him because of that. His power was super strength.

She continued to observe her fellow circus folk. Probably should have mentioned that earlier. Harold and Mirella had told her once that she had been found in one of the tents one night and that her parents had died.

She spotted the mischievous twins, Annie and Bonnie, short for Annabelle and Bonnibelle. They were Marisol and Pierre's daughters. They were just ten so no one knew if they would inherit their parents' powers.

They may have been troublemakers but they were adorable enough to get away with it. They both had curly blonde locks with natural blue streaks that were always tied in pigtails and they always wore their matching blue and purple dresses. They were too young to perform so they usually just sat in the audience and watched.

"Ruby hurry up! I'm not as strong as I use to be!" she heard Pierre shout from inside the tent. She ran inside and saw Pierre buried under a box of hoops, rope and nets.

She laughed and quickly pushed everything aside. She finally saw a tuft of Pierre's curly blonde hair. She reached her hand in and pulled Pierre out of the mess.

"Thanks for finally showing up Ruby" he said patting her on the head. She smiled and pushed his hand away. "I'm not a dog!" she whined. "No, you're one of us and you have to help me set up everything for tonight's show," he handed her a box marked 'Flamable Stuff'.

"Finished!" Ruby called out, she finally finished setting up _everything _that was in the boxes. Pierre looked up and scanned the room. He shook his head and pointed to his hand.

Ruby rolled her eyes and held her hands out and in one swift motion, lit everything she has just set up, on fire. She and everyone else had discovered her power when she turned thirteen.

She sneezed and accidentally lit one of the tents on fire. It was a good thing they had a few mutants who could control water there, otherwise someone might have gotten hurt. But over time she learned to control it, thanks to Pierre and Largo.

Largo was a short fella, some may even call him a midget, but he was a good man with a kind heart. He and Pierre's power was to create and control fire. Along with being a mutant, Largo had also been a teacher, an English teacher to be exact.

He had been teaching everybody English in between shows, he taught Ruby ever since she was a kid. "Roooooooby!" "ROOOOOOOOOOBYYYYYYY!" Ruby sighed. Pierre laughed; they all knew who that was.

Eight years ago, Harold and Mirella finally had a baby of their own, little Esmeralda or Esme as some liked to call her. She was a cute little thing, wavy black hair, olive skin, she was the spitting image of her mother, but had her fathers warm brown eyes. They had all discovered she took after her mother in more ways that one.

It was during the day, when she, Ruby, Annie and Bonnie had been at school. They were all minding their won business when they heard her scream. It wasn't out loud though, she had screamed to them in their minds.

They had all ran out of their classes and searched for her. When they finally found her, she was soaked from head to toe in water and was shivering. Some girls had played a prank on her by pushing her in the school pool; the only thing was Esme couldn't swim.

After that fiasco, Harold and the rest of the adults made sure everyone knew how to swim.

Since then, Esme had become quite attached to Ruby. She would often follow her around and sometimes Ruby would wake up to see Esme snuggled up beside her.

"Well that's my cue," she said before going off to find Esme.

"ROOOOOOBYYYY!" she heard Esme call out once again. "I'm coming Esme! Don't worry!" she yelled back. She heard laughter and then felt something attach itself to her legs. She looked down and saw the smiling face of Esme.

"Hi Ruby" Esme smiled. Ruby couldn't help but smile back. "Hey cutie" she greeted ruffling Esme's hair. "Hey! Mommy worked hard on making my hair pretty today!" Esme complained.

"Tell you what, I'll let you help me get ready for tonight's show, How's that sound? Good?" she said knowing the answer. Emse loved helping her get dressed. She said Ruby was like a giant doll that she could dress up.

She took Esme's hand and led her to the dressing room. She watched as Emse handed her a small bundle of clothes. She laughed and chose her favorite ones from the pile.

She studied herself in the mirror. She had put on a black and red striped corset, black spandex pants, black ballet shoes and she was wearing her favorite gloves. They were silk and went all the way up to her elbow, one glove was black and the other was red.

She had also left her long black hair down, instead of putting it in a bun like she usually does. She spun around in a circle and turned to Esme.

"How do I look?" she asked playfully. Esme clapped her hands. "You look so pretty! I can't wait until I'm old like you! Then I'll be pretty too!" she said enthusiastically. Ruby just smiled, Esme was so innocent, despite living in a world where people like them were hunted and hated.

She remembered when some kids at school accused her of being a mutant because of her eyes. Harold and Mirella had told the school that she was born with a birth defect that made her eyes look like that but some people just can't stop hating.

She touched her forehead and felt the scar they left after one of them had thrown a large rock at her. "Ruby?" she heard. She saw Esme staring at her with concern.

She patted Esme on the head, much like Pierre had done. "I'm not a cat!" she smiled, noticing how similar they were. "Of course you're not, now come on, we have to hurry and get ready before the show starts!" she said taking Esme's hand.

She entered the tent and noticed there was already a crowd of people sitting in the stands. She watched as Esme took her usual seat in between Annie and Bonnie. She turned and left to go look for her fellow acrobats.

When she was five, she was given the choice of what to do. She could have been a fire-eater, a juggler, a trapeze artist, a magician, an animal tamer, or she could have followed in Harold's footsteps and trained to become a ring leader, but none of those things appealed to her.

So here she was, at the age of seventeen, a simple mutant slash acrobat in her family's circus on the outskirts of town. "Ruby! Get ready, I hear Harold now!" one of the other performers whispered. She nodded and took her position.

The show went off without a hitch. Harold introduced them; they did a little performance showcasing everyone in the show. Mirella did her little psychic thing. Pierre and Largo did their act as well. Soon it was time for Ruby to do her act and for some reason, she felt nervous.

She stared at the audience. Something didn't feel right. She turned and saw Harold give her a questioning stare, almost as if he was saying 'what are you waiting for? Just go!' _'Ruby what's wrong?' _she heard in her head.

'_Something's doesn't feel right' _she thought back. She saw someone in the audience stand up and throw something at her. She instinctively threw her arms out in front of her face and set whatever it was on fire. It landed beside her with a dull 'thud'

She watched the flames die down and gasped at what she saw. It was a knife. Someone had tried to throw a knife at her! She stared at the audience in horror. For a second everything was silent. Then people started clapping.

She looked at Mirella backstage and then back at them. They thought it was all just part of the act. She plastered on a fake smile and bowed to the audience before going on with her act.

The rest of the night went by fine. Ruby saw some of the others try to find the person that threw the knife at her but the person disappeared. There were still a few people wandering around when she heard it. The screams.

She was in the change room with the girls when she heard the screams. She told the girls to hide under the table as she looked outside. It was chaos, pure and utter chaos. She saw tents burning and saw the bloody bodies of her family on the ground.

She muffled a scream as she saw a bunch of people dressed in black holding guns and flamethrowers. She recognized the 'FoH' patch on each of their arms. "Oh my God…" she whispered. She ran outside and looked for her mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! Pierre! Anybody!" she screamed through all the noise. She felt someone grab her from behind. She turned around and almost cried at the sight. It was Harold; he had a bloody gash on his forehead and blood all over his hands and clothes.

"Oh God, Dad, what happened?" she sobbed. "Mutant haters, they finally found us," he wheezed. "Where's mom?" she asked, she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

He looked away. "They got her…" he trailed off. She felt her knees buckle under her. "But I don't understand, can't we fight back?" she stuttered. He shook his head. "We may have powers but we have no chance against guns and bullets" he sighed.

He helped Ruby up and held her face in his hands. "Ruby" he paused "you… you have to go now" he told her. Ruby's eyes widened. She looked at him and held onto him for her dear life.

He pushed her away, "Ruby, you have to take the kids away from here! You all still have a chance! We don't! We're not what we use to be. You must protect the children now" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Ruby, I love you, you' will always be my daughter and I will always be your father, but you must go now" he said before he ran out of the tent. She just sat there in shock until she heard the girls scream.

_'Ruby! Help! Please!' _she ran back to the tent only to see some guys set it on fire. Rage took over her. She held one hand up and started to kill the flames.

The guys turned around and spotted her. She felt a stinging pain in her arm and leg. She saw one of them holding a gun pointed at her. She raised her other hand and set the men on fire. She smiled as she heard their screams of pain.

She limped inside and found the girls huddled together under the table. She grabbed their hands and started running through the forest. They ran until they couldn't run anymore.

The four of them collapsed under a large tree, tears streaking their now dirty faces. Ruby picked twigs and leaves from the girl's hair while she held them close. She gazed at Esme, "Esme" she started. Esme looked at her.

"I need you to do something for me. I need you to send a message, a telepathic message, to any mutant, ask them for help" she explained. Esme wiped her tears away and nodded. She sat down beside Ruby and suddenly had a blank look on her face, as if she were having a really vivid daydream.

Ruby put an arm around Esme as well as Annie. Annie was leaning on Ruby's left side, Esme was on her right and Bonnie was lying in her lap. Each of the girls had cuts and bruises somewhere on them and they were all dirty from the smoke and the running.

Ruby felt her eyelids droop. She shook it off and noticed that the twins had fallen asleep. She looked up at the sky and prayed that someone out there would find them and help them. She felt a tug at her arm. She turned and saw Esme looking at her with now dried tear streaks down her face.

She imagined they all had very visible tear streaks down their faces. "What is it? Did you find someone?" Ruby asked hopefully. Esme nodded. "She said not to worry, and that she'll be here soon to help us" she told her. Ruby sighed.

"Ruby…what's gonna happen to us?" she heard Esme ask. She took in a breath. "I don't know Esme, I just don't know"

**************************

AN: How was that? I was listening to 'The Show Must Go On" the Moulin Rouge version as I was writing about the attack on the carnival up until the end of this chapter. I have no idea who I'll match Ruby up with. Hopefully people will vote on it.

Vote: Who should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren:

Nightcrawler/Kurt:

Pyro/John:

Colossus/Piotr:

Toad/Mortimer:

Gambit/Remy: 

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her 


	2. Air Attack

AN: Here it is! Chapter two! I am just so excited about this story that I am writing Chapter Two only an hour after I wrote Chapter One. MMMM…I'm overflowing with creative juices C:

Disclaimer: I own Ruby, Esme and the twins. Everyone else belongs to  
Marvel

Normal

_Thinking_

**Speaking French  
**

"Ruby! Ruby wake up!" I heard the twins scream. I opened my eyes and stared up at a huge black jet. I grabbed the girls and held them close. I watched, as it got closer. I heard a scream and turned around in time to see a puff of blue smoke take Esme away.

"ESME!" I screamed. I stared back up at the jet. Slowly, I raised a hand towards it and concentrated on watching it burn. Nothing. Why wasn't it burning yet? I frowned and held my other hand towards it, concentrating even harder.

_'Stop, we're not going to harm you' _I heard. I dropped my hands and looked around. Was I going crazy? '_No, you're not' _"Stop it!" I turned back and saw that the twins disappeared. "Stop it! Leave us alone!" I cried.

_BAMF_

I jumped as I saw a blue man suddenly appear in front of me. I felt like I was spinning and then I fell to the ground, or what I thought was ground. It felt cold and hard, like the floor of our schools gym.

I looked around and noticed I was inside the jet, I also noticed that I wasn't  
alone. There was an African lady with pure white hair, a red head, the blue man that I'm guessing brought the girls and I here.

I ran over to the girls and hugged them all before pushing them back and letting my power seep through. I felt the flames engulf my body as I stared at the blue man.

He looked at me with curious eyes. I saw the red head push something on the controls, no doubt autopilot, and stand up beside the other woman.

"We're not going to hurt you, we came here to help you," the red head said softly. Her tone reminded me of Igor, the animal tamer. I continued to stand in all my fiery glory; I felt the ground sink a bit. The flames were melting it.

I suddenly felt dizzy, like someone was spinning me around really fast. I staggered a bit. "Ruby!" I heard Esme cry. I pulled back the flames as I dropped to my knees.

I saw the girls run over to me before everything went black.

******************

Esme glared at the red head. She knew it was her who had made Ruby sleep.

"**What did you do?**" she screamed at her. The red head took a step back and held her hands up in defense. Esme screamed again. "Speak in English!"

Esme just looked at her. "I was only trying to protect her and everyone else in here, if she continued on we would have dropped out of the sky," she explained.

Esme frowned. "Well that was mean," she spoke in English before turning her back to them. Esme and the twins all lay down by Ruby's sleeping form.

******************

Oh my God. When I get my hands on that woman I'm going to- _'You're going to what, Ruby?' _'Get out of my head!' I thought angrily. I opened my eyes and noticed I was sitting. I tried to get up but found that I was tied to whatever it was I was sitting on.

I saw Esme and the girls talking to the blue man who brought us in and noticed that there were more people now. "**.out**" I growled. I saw 'Red' make her way towards me. I glared as she sat down beside me.

"Ruby, you have no reason to be angry with us. I'm Dr. Jean Grey. I was the one who heard Esme's cry. We want to help you," she said placing her hand over my own.

"Now if I untie you do you promise to behave?" she asked. I nodded. No use fighting them now. She waved her hand and the binds had slipped off of me in a snap.

She moved away and sat back down beside the white haired lady. I continued to sit down in my seat. I watched everyone on the jet. There was the white haired lady, I heard Jean call her 'Storm'.

There was a man with claws coming out of his hands, and three teenagers, a brunette girl with two white streaks, a blonde guy and brunette guy. I noticed the guy with claws was staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat across from the blue guy and the girls.

I watched him talk with the girls. I wondered how he could communicate with them when I remembered Largo. Sweet little Largo, I wonder if he's okay. He pulled what looked like a rosary out of his pocket and I felt my eyes start to water.

_Hmph, God. Where was God when we were attacked? _I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks as I continued to glare at the rosary the girls were now holding.

Esme either heard my thoughts or saw me crying because she sat down beside me and wrapped her little arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head atop of hers.

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet, return with our escorts to Hanson Airport space. You have ten seconds to comply"_

"Wow, somebody's angry" Storm said sarcastically. "I wonder why" I heard claw-man say. He glared at the brunette guy.

_"We are coming up beside you to escort you to Hanson Airport space. Lower your altitude now!"  
_

"_Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning"_

I heard a loud beeping noise.Jean said something but I was too far away to hear. "They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Okay, I _definitely _heard that. I grabbed Esme and strapped her in before strapping myself in.

**"Annie! Bonnie! Strap yourselves in!" **I ordered. The girls nodded and handed the blue man back his rosary. He did the sign of the cross and I couldn't help but do the same.

Suddenly the jet did a full 360 and if I had anything in my stomach I would have emptied it on the floor. "Don't we have any weapons in this heat?" Claw-man yelled. For a few seconds everything was dark but then everything was sunny and nice once again.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked. There were a few nods and murmurs of 'yes' and 'yeah'" There was another loud beeping sound. "Oh my God there's two of 'em" I panicked. Two of _WHAT _exactly? Two suns? Two moons? Two clouds? Two birds?

I heard an explosion from outside the jet. _Oh, _two _missiles! Great, _just great. "There's one more" Storm said. I heard her call out Jean's name. Oh God.

I held Esme closer to me as the back of the jet was torn apart. I heard a scream and saw the brunette girl fly past us and out the jet. The blonde guy started screaming. I could still hear her faint screaming from outside the jet.

Just then, she and the blue guy re-appeared in between Storm and Jean. The jet started to spin as it plummeted toward the earth. There was a creaking sound and the jet was somehow repairing itself.

"Jean?" Storm yelled.

"It's not me!" Jean yelled back.

Everyone lurched forward as the jet suddenly stopped. We all looked through the windows and came face-to-face with an old man in a cape and a naked blue woman.

************************

AN: How was Chapter Two? Good? Bad? Ah, well. I have to go to work in about ten hours so I can earn more money and buy more pictures and autographs and stuff at Fan Expo. Hooray C;

Vote: Who should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren:

Nightcrawler/Kurt:

Pyro/John:

Colossus/Piotr:

Toad/Mortimer:

Gambit/Remy: 

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her 


	3. The Only way

AN: Chapter Three! MY BACK HURTS! And I'm watching X-2 to make sure I didn't miss any details! Just for the readers (if there are any)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men characters.

Normal  
_Thinking  
_**Speaking French **

I leaned back against a tree as Esme and the twins stargazed just a few feet away. What a crazy day, or was it days? I didn't know how much time had passed since Jean had made me sleep. All I know is that we can never go back home.

_Home_, the thought of what happened was still so fresh in my mind. How could they do that to us? What had we done wrong? We were just trying to live our lives and they came in and murdered people for no reason at all.

How do the girls manage to do something so simple as stargaze after what's happened? Maybe it's just me, maybe it's because I don't have the same innocent eyes they do.

It had been night for a while and Jean and the others decided to set up camp here. Surprisingly they already had tents and everything. It was like they expected to be attacked by missiles and then almost die in a horrible crash.

The adults were currently gathered around a fire with the old man and the blue woman. The other three teens were busy trying to make food. I laughed as I saw the food burst into flames. Whoops, they caught me. The girl waved for me to come over and join them.

I looked at the girls then back at them. I saw her smile as I stood up and made my way over to them. **"Hello" **I said, quietly sitting down beside the girl.

"Hi, Ahm Rogue" she greeted. I nodded and gave her a friendly smile. She dug through her pocket and handed me a small bag of tissues. She turned to the blonde and asked for something. He nodded and handed me a bottle of water.

I realized how I must have looked to them, a dirty teenage girl in strange clothing. I gently took off my gloves and poured some water on the tissues, I then proceeded to clean myself. First my face, then my arms; once I was done, I simply slipped the gloves back on.

I turned to Rogue and thanked her for the tissues and water. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Ahm sorry ah don't speak French" she apologized. I slapped my face after she said that. "Sorry! I forgot I was speaking French" I said sheepishly.

"No problem" she smiled. We started to talk and she introduced me to John and Bobby. John was the brunette guy and Bobby was the blonde guy.

We had gotten on the subject of powers when Robby asked what mine was. I held out my hand and set my arm on fire.

Unlike most fire starting mutants, my fire was blue. I smiled as I saw their faces. They then told me that John had the same power I had.

"I can only manipulate the fire, I can't create it," he said coolly. That's when I noticed he was holding a lighter. Cool. "So…" I said trying to break the silence. "So how'd you get here? Ah mean why were you in the jet in the first place?" Rogue asked me.

I crossed my arms and suddenly found the ground very interesting. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Rogue said comfortingly. She placed her gloved hand on top of my own. I smiled weakly at her.

"My family and I were attacked by mutant haters. So far, Esme, the twins and I are the only survivors".

As I said that a tree that was nearby suddenly caught fire and was reduced to ash. "Whoops" I chuckled darkly. I heard John laugh too. We both looked at each other and laughed some more.

"So, you can speak French" Bobby said. I nodded. "French is my first language, I learned English from my friend Largo, he was an English teacher up until we were attacked" I spoke softly.

We talked for a while before Rogue got up and left. I watched as she sat down beside the blue fellow, probably to thank him for saving her life. We strayed from our topic and started to talk about him.

"So who is he?" I asked them. "He said his name was Kurt Wagner, he was in the circus before he attacked the president" Bobby answered. Hmmm, so he was from the circus like us. But what would make him attack the leader of a country?

We started to talk about why we were all here. They told me about how they were attacked and how they were going to save some kidnapped students.

They also told me about the X-Men, what they stood for and how they all lived at a school, learning and going on with their lives peacefully up until the attack. It sounded pretty cool, up until the attack. 

It was starting to get late so Bobby and the rest of us started to set up tents. Jean told me that the girls and I could sleep in the jet since there weren't enough tents.

I nodded and left to get the girls. I saw them all lying in a heap on the grass. Awww, they were so cute, they had all fallen asleep already. My smile faded away when I realized I had to carry them all back to the jet. I picked up Esme and slowly carried her to the jet. I made two more trips and thanked God they were all light.

The girls and I had to sleep in the single seats but at least the seats could lean back. I carefully tucked in each of the girls before grabbing a pillow and blanket from the back.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Well, more like the suns rays woke me up. They were so bright I couldn't go back to sleep. Soon after, the girls woke up. We all exited the jet and saw everyone start to pack up.

Once that was finished we all got back in the jet and took off somewhere, Alkali Lake, I think. The blue girl and the guy in the cape joined us. Storm and Jean took the controls as everyone got settled in.

Bobby, Rogue, John, Logan, the guy in the cape and the blue woman all went to the back as the rest of us sat in the front. I sat in the front because I wanted to apologize to Storm, Jean and Kurt for how I acted.

"It's alright" is what Storm and Jean had said after hearing what I said. Kurt told me that I was forgiven and went back to his seat. I sat down beside him and buckled myself in.

"So I hear you were in the circus," I said. After that we started talking. He told me that he was from Germany and in the Munich circus he was 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'. He said it with so much pride I felt myself smile. I learned that the blue woman was Mystique and the guy in the cape was Magneto. Interesting names.

After we landed everyone gathered around as Storm showed us a holographic map of the damn. I made sure the girls stayed in the front as we all talked about it.

Storm explained something about a spillway being the only entrance. She asked if Kurt could teleport them inside, he said he couldn't, he had to see where he was going otherwise he could end up inside a wall.

That's when Logan volunteered himself, he and Magneto got in an argument and they decided that Mystique would go in and disguise herself as Wolverine. Everything was silent after she left. Everyone was tense as they waited for her signal.

_"I'm in"_

"She's good" Wolverine whispered. "You have no idea" Magneto stated. As they were all about to leave, Jean told us to stay inside. Then everything was quiet again, well, up until Esme and the girls started humming a lullaby they use to sing to us at the circus.

"That's it" John said, he got up and pressed one of the buttons on the control pad and grabbed his jacket. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked as he walked followed John to the ramp.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit, I'm going in there" he replied as he put on his jacket. "John they told us tah stay here!" Rogue stated. John stopped and looked back at her. "Do you always do what you're told?" They were silent as they watched him walk away.

"Ruby" I heard. "Are you gonna leave us too?" Esme and the girls were staring at me with worried looks on their faces. "No, never" I answered. I held my hands out and started to make little pictures with the fire.

First it was the four of us playing tag, then it changed to a silhouette of Pierre breathing fire, the last one was a bird. It flew all around the jet before it disappeared.

Annie and Bonnie applauded as did Rogue and Bobby. Esme looked troubled. "What's wrong?" we all turned to her. "Something's not right…" she trailed off. Suddenly I heard a sound, it was an unusual high-pitched sound, then came the pain.

I screamed and heard the others scream too. Rogue and Bobby lay on the ground holding each other's hand while the girls screamed as they held onto each other. I felt myself heat up and stumbled out of the jet.

Once I was a good distance away I let go. All of the pain from the attack and this poured out of me as I continued to scream. Snow, grass and trees all burned around me but I couldn't stop myself.

After I had gotten my powers Pierre and the others had gone to great lengths to help me control it but sometimes when I was upset I'd lose control, like now.

There was too much, too much to take in. I couldn't hear anyone else's screaming but my own. Even though I distanced myself and even though I couldn't hear _them_ I'm sure they could hear _me_.

Mom and Dad use to say that I had a scream that could wake up all of France. They said it must have been my second power; I use to laugh at that.

_When is this pain gonna stop? _Tears poured down my cheeks and I had flashbacks of the attack. Just when I thought I was going to die the noise went away.

I lay on the ground for who knows how long just thinking. Then there was another sound, like cracking. Slowly, I lifted myself up and started to make my way towards the jet. The small forest fire I created had died, as did the flames that surrounded me.

I heard an alarm in the distance and started running towards the jet. I saw Bobby and the twins outside calling my name out. "Guys get in the jet!" I ordered. "What, why?" Bobby asked. I grabbed his shoulders "No questions just get in the jet!" I barked.

He nodded as the girls and I ran back. Bobby pushed the button for the ramp to close as Rogue grabbed the controls. The jet lurched to the side as Rogue maneuvered it towards a far off hill. I slammed into the wall and heard the girls cry out.

"Rogue what are you doing?" I yelled. The jet landed with a loud thud and we were thrown back against the floor. The ramp opened again and I would have fallen out if Bobby hadn't grabbed me.

He helped the girls and I into seats as people started to enter the jet. I jumped as Kurt himself and a bald man into the seat in front of me. He smiled apologetically.

More people entered the jet. I saw Storm, Logan, and Jean, a guy with weird glasses, a few kids and an Asian girl who looked around my age, maybe younger. Some of them stared at me while others just buckled themselves in. I noticed they were all in their pajamas.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked Glasses Man. "Particle Thrusters are offline" he answered it like it was the easiest thing in the world. "So fix it" Logan barked. "I'm trying" he growled. "Hey has anyone seen John?" Rogue shouted.

"Pyro? Where the hell is he?" Logan questioned. "He's with Magneto" Jean answered quietly. Glasses Man started mumbling something. "Oh no we've lost the power" Storm stated. She and Glasses Man started pressing all sorts of buttons and flipping switches. Nothing seemed to be working.

I saw Jean look at the ramp, then towards us. My eyes widened as she started limping towards the ramp. I tried to stop her but found that I couldn't move. From the windows we could see water gushing out of the dam.

"Jean" I spoke. Everyone stopped and looked around the jet. "Where's Jean?" Logan asked, his eyes searching for the red head. "She's outside" the bald man answered. Glasses Man got up and ran to the ramp only to have it close in his face.

The jet's controls turned on "No! We're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" he yelled at Storm. The dam broke and GM kept screaming for Storm to lower the ramp. "I can't" she replied. The water was getting closer to us. Outside the window Jean was standing with one hand towards the jet.

The water was even closer now. The jet shook as Jean held her other hand out towards the water. "She's controlling the jet!" Storm said as water rushed past us, never touching the jet.

It slowly lifted itself off the ground. "You get her now!" Logan told Kurt. "She's not letting me" Kurt told him. Scott cursed.

"I know what I'm doing" Bald man said. Scott kneeled down in front of him. "Jean? Listen to me" he paused "Don't do this". "Goodbye"

The jet was fully functional and in the air within seconds. I looked back towards the windows in the front of the jet and stared as a sort essence surrounded her, like fire. Then the water finally collapsed around her.

"She's gone," Logan whispered. "Don't you say that!" GM screamed, he grabbed Logan's shoulders saying, "No" while Logan kept repeating, "She's gone".

_ No_…No, I _can't_ believe it. I _won't_ believe it. This was wrong, so wrong. So many people have died the past few days. Everything felt numb.

She had rescued us. If it wasn't for her, Esme, Annie, Bonnie and I would probably be dead by now. We had only known each other a couple of days. It couldn't be over yet. I could faintly hear Kurt chant a bible hymn.

_"The Lord is my Sheppard, I shall not want  
He makes me lie down in green pastures  
__Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil for thou art with me"_

=========================================

AN: There is Chapter 3 of TSMGO. If I got the last part wrong, please correct me. That is all.


	4. Shopping

AN: Here is chapter Four of TSMGO! I hope you all enjoy it only three more days until Fan Expooooo! Wooo hoooo! I'm writing this only minutes after updating TSMGO just cause my creative juices are still flowing for you all

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvel characters. I WILL be owning an autograph of Stan Lee on Friday :D So happy…

Speaking_  
Thinking  
_**Speaking in French**

After that mess at Alkali Lake the jet stopped at the White House. It almost seemed like a bad dream. Storm created a massive thunderstorm and the bald man, who I had learned was Professor Charles Xavier, founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, had frozen time or at least the people who were inside the White house.

Kurt had teleported us all inside the oval office where the President was giving some announcement to the country. I didn't care much; after all I didn't live in the country. Heck, I didn't even know the President's name.

At first everything was dark, but then there was a flash of lightning and I saw our reflection in the window. To anyone else we must have looked menacing, standing there, within a frozen crowd. Storm's eyes had turned white and I saw the flash of fear in the President's eyes.

"Good Morning Mr. President" Xavier greeted. Kurt smiled and waved at the President from his spot on top of a drawer. The President stood up from his chair.

"Please don't be alarmed, we're not going to harm anyone" I saw Kurt look away, "Who are you people?" the President questioned. "We're mutants; my name is Charles Xavier, please sit down" the Professor said calmly.

"I'd rather stand" the President stated. "Rogue" the Professor called. Rogue laid a blue file on the Presidents desk before returning to her spot between Bobby and the Professor.

"These files were taken from the private offices of William Stryker," the Professor told him. We all watched in silence as the President read the file Rogue had given him.

"How did you get this?" he questioned. "Well let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," the Professor answered. Kurt chuckled. The President sat back down "I've never seen this information before" he said in a tone that made me want to smack him across the face, but I didn't.

"I know" the professor replied as calm as ever. "Then you know that I don't respond well to threats" he bit back.

"Mr. President this is not a threat, this is an opportunity, there are forces in this world both mutant and human alike, who believe a war is coming. You can see from those files that some have already tried to start one, and there have been casualties; losses on both sides" he paused and moved himself closer to the President.

"Mr. President, what you are about to tell the world is true, this is a moment, a moment to repeat the mistakes of the past or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President; the next move is yours" he finished.

"We'll be watching" Logan spoke. Then another flash of lightning and we were gone.

We arrived back at the school soon after; it was a mess. There was shattered glass, tranquillizers, blankets, pillows, clothes and food everywhere. Not to mention the burnt, frozen or flooded places within the school.

Storm and the Professor had located all the other students and brought them back while the others helped clean up. Storm had said that the girls and I didn't need to help clean up but I insisted we help.

After all the dangerous stuff was removed we all moved to the bedrooms. So far only three rooms were in dire need of cleaning, the rest were virtually untouched, only a few rumpled blankets and pillows.

Scott had immediately retreated back to his and Jean's room. Logan had gone back to his room as well. He and Scott had refused to let anybody in, with the exception of Rogue for Logan; but other than that, no one.

Rogue had lent me some of her clothes while Storm had found some clothes for Esme, Annie and Bonnie. They had all introduced themselves to each other.

Annie and Bonnie had become quite attached to Kurt after some time, despite his blue-ness. He was shy at first but then seemed to open up once they told him he reminded them of home. I wonder if he's going to stay here at the school.

I was on my way down the stairs when I heard a voice in my head telling me to meet them somewhere.

I followed the directions the voice gave me and found myself in front of an office. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. I looked inside and saw Storm and Logan standing beside the Professor.

"Hello Ruby, I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced," he said warmly. His presence was somewhat comforting, like a grandfather. I closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of him as we talked.

He told me who he was and asked if he could read my mind. He told me that his power was telepathy and telekinesis before reading my mind. He told me that he never read another person's mind without asking it was rude.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and I felt that same poking sensation. Like someone was poking the back of my head. I saw flashes of that terrible day, like someone was pressing fast forward on the movie that was my life.

Then it stopped. I looked at the Professor then back down at the floor, somehow I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye or at all anymore. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ruby, I think it would be best if you and your family lived here with the rest of the students, once you graduate you can continue on here learning and become an X-men (or is it X-Man?) Or get a normal job and live on peacefully with the rest of society," he spoke softly.

'_You don't need to answer right away, take your time' _I heard the Professor tell me. I nodded. "Now Storm would you please take Ruby and her sisters out to buy some new clothes, feel free to take anyone else with you" he said, Storm smiled as she led me to where Esme and the twins were.

Hmmmm, he had called them my sisters. Well as far as I know I have no actual blood sisters but I sure treated them like they were. We found the girls watching TV with Rogue and Bobby in one of the rooms.

I cleared my throat and they all turned to look at me. "Hey girls, Storm's going to take us shopping," I said. The girls all smiled and ran over to Storm and I. "Mind if ah come?" Rogue asked. "Sure" I smiled.

She said goodbye to Bobby and we all started walking to the garage. We all got into the backseat of a green van as Storm drove us to the nearest mall.

Storm and Rogue sat in the front seat while Esme, Annie, Bonnie and I sat in the back. Annie and Bonnie started to hum the lullaby again. Storm looked back at them through the rear-view mirror.

"That's pretty, do you know the words?" she asked. Annie and Bonnie shook their heads. They couldn't remember. "Ruby knows, she sings it to us sometimes" Esme piped in.

"Why don't we turn on the radio?" I suggested. I leaned forward and pressed what I assumed was the radio button. Immediately Katy Perry's voice started to fill the van.

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

A few more songs played before we reached the mall. Annie and Bonnie practically zoomed towards the Disney store as the six of us entered the mall. I was careful not to make eye contact with anyone because of my eyes.

We decided to split up into two groups. Storm went with Annie, Bonnie and Esme while I went with Rogue. Before we left Storm handed Rogue a credit card and told us to meet them at the food court in two hours.

It felt nice to go shopping with someone else. I didn't really get the chance back home. Not that I didn't have any friends my family were my friends. It's just that Esme, Annie and Bonnie were the closest to my age; it felt good to shop with another teen.

"So Rogue, how old are you?" I asked casually as she and I looked at some T-Shirts. "Ahm seventeen, how about you?" she asked back. "I'm seventeen too" I replied.

"Ooh, I think this one would look cute on you" she said holding up a sort of gothic shirt. I took it and looked for more clothes.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean this is a lot of clothes" I said as I tried on some more clothes. Rogue had handed me jeans, shirts, tank tops, dresses, skirts and shorts. Though all of them did look good on me.

"It's alright Ruby, the Professor's filthy rich, besides, you can't go on living with only one outfit" she said reassuringly, I pulled back the curtain. "Ruby you look hot!" I blushed and checked myself out I did look hot.

We gathered up all the clothes she picked out for me and a few outfits I picked out for myself before going to search for pajamas. Yeah, after all that we didn't find me any pajamas yet.

"It's alright, I mean I mostly just sleep in a T-Shirt and underwear" I told her. I heard the guy pass us choke on his soda. Rogue and I laughed at that as we entered another store.

"Oh! How about this one?" I asked holding up a kind of T-shirt dress sort of pajama. "Let's see" Rogue said holding it up against me. It was a white long sleeved shirt that reached my knees; I could always just wear shorts under it while I slept in case anything happened.

"Plus it's cotton!" I said grabbing it. "And who knows, you might get lucky in that" she said walking off to find more pajamas. "Hey wait! What do you mean by lucky?" I called out as I chased after her.

Another hour of that and we finally finished buying me some pajamas, along with bras, underwear, some lacy, some not and some lingerie. I had said no to the lingerie but Rogue had insisted. Said it would come in handy in the future.

I still don't get what she meant by that. But oh well, I'm sure she'll tell me sooner or later.

We made our way to the food court when Rogue's cell phone started to beep, "Hello?…yeah…alright, see you there" she said closing it.

"That was Storm, she called to tell us she and the girls are done shopping and they're waiting for us in the food court" she spoke.

We followed the yummy smell of food all the way to the food court; we spotted Storm and the girls sitting at a table in the corner of it all. Storm looked exhausted while the girls looked positively happy and hyper.

They were literally bouncing in their seats. Rogue and I sat down nest to each other and laid our shopping bags on the floor. "My feet are killing me, Rogue kept giving me clothes," I groaned. Storm laughed while Rogue made a fake angry face.

"Hey, it's not mah fault you look like a doll. I had fun dressing you up" she said. "I'm gonna go get some food, you guys want anything?" she asked.

I nodded and asked for poutine, it's been so long since I've had it. Mmmm poutine. "Ruby? Are you alright?" Storm asked worriedly. I nodded "I'm just really hungry" I sighed. I rested my head on my hand and waited for Rogue to come back with our food.

I looked over at Rogue she was sixth in line. I pouted and turned to Annie; she was holding a Tinkerbelle doll, Bonnie and Esme were holding Peter Pan and Eeyore dolls. "Thank you for buying them those" I thanked.

"They wouldn't leave the store without them" Storm joked. We both laughed as the girls played with their dolls. "Hey beautiful, wanna have a good time?" some guy asked as he and his friends surrounded our table. Storm looked annoyed while I just looked at them blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said grabbing my arm roughly. "Don't touch me" I spat. He and his friend laughed, he looked like he was in his early twenties; he had shaggy blonde hair and a goatee.

"She's got a mouth on her" one of his friends laughed. I looked over at Rogue; she was walking towards us with a tray of food in her hands. Storm looked pissed and could these guys even see that we were with children?

"Why don't you and your friends just leave before things get ugly" Storm said coldly. Rogue sat down beside us and watched with a somewhat confused look on her face.

One of the guys walked over to Storm and actually had the nerve to touch her hair. He grabbed a lock of it in his hand and pulled causing Storm to cry out.

"Why don't you and your hot friends come with us, we could all have a good time together" he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly I got an idea. I stood up and made sure to knock my chair down. People started to look at us. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Look we gave you all the money we had just please don't hurt the children!" I screamed. The guys backed away a bit as people started to chatter.

Someone must have called the security guard because there he was, muscles and all, heading towards us. I messed up Rogue's hair and mine a bit before the guard got to us. She and Storm seemed to catch the idea and messed up their clothes as well as the girls.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked us. Rogue and I pretended to be afraid while Storm held the girls in her arms. I saw the girls bury their faces in their dolls and knew that they were all laughing.

"Look dude, we just came over here to ask these girls if they wanted to hang out when she-" he pointed at me "-started screaming all this BS" one of the guys explained. The guard didn't buy it. He turned to me and asked the same question.

"W-well Mr. Security Guard, sir, my friends and I were just relaxing after a day of shopping when these guys came out of nowhere and started saying horrible things to us! They said if we didn't do what they said they'd hurt the children!" I pretended to sob and buried my face in Rogue's shoulder. She patted my back comfortingly.

"It's true officer, these boys should be locked up in Mall Jail!" she told him. He looked from us to the guys before pulling out his walkie-talkie. "Hey Bev, I'm gonna need backup here, I have a couple of guys here who think it's fun to threaten young ladies…uh huh…there are about five of them…I'm in the Food Court…alright, thanks" he pulled out his hand cuffs and started hand cuffing them one by one.

"This is crazy! We didn't do anything!" the guy who tried to hit on me whined. I smiled and waved as the backup arrived and took the guys to 'Mall Jail'.

We decided to finish our food in the car and left the mall. We arrived back at the school and all went to our rooms. I had been given a room with Esme while the twins shared a room across from ours. Rogue's room was only a few doors down from ours while Storm's was at the end of the hall.

Esme and I began unpacking our new clothes into closets and drawers. I checked the time dinner would be starting soon.

As soon as we were done packing I brushed my teeth and changed into the shirt-dress and black shorts. It was loose so it hung off my shoulder. Esme changed into her teddy bear patterned flannel pajamas and grabbed her Eeyore doll.

"Ruby, are we gonna stay here?" she asked me as I tucked her in. "I don't know, maybe…everyone's been so nice to us…" I trailed off. "Ruby, I think Kurt likes you" she stated. "What would make you say that?" I asked her.

"Well he kept on staring at you when you weren't looking so I read his mind. He thinks you're really pretty" she said before snuggling under the covers. I turned off the light and slipped into my bed. As I closed my eyes I thought I heard a noise outside the window, it was probably nothing.

AN: There it is! Chapter 4! Hope you all like it! PS. Evra Von is the best snake boy ever! GAAAAAHHHH! XDXDXDXD

…besides Orochimaru of course C;


	5. Love Bug

AN: Helloooo everyone! Chapter 5 of TSMGO! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: *I hate writing these –sigh-* I do not own any of the X-Men characters, only my own *sigh*

Speaking  
_Thoughts  
_**Speaking French**  
-

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps outside my door. I sat in bed for a few seconds wondering if I should go and see what it was or if I should just stay in bed. I heard some more footsteps pass by and decided to go and check it out.

I got out of my bed and made sure that Esme was still asleep, she was, good. I quietly closed the door and stood out in the hall while my eyes adjusted to the dim lights.

More footsteps. I looked around the corner and saw a few shadows across the wall. I quickly followed them up the stairs and through a hallway before they disappeared down another hall. I started walking down and wondered if it was such a good idea.

I was getting a creepy feeling, like I was being watched. I made fireballs in each hand just in case. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and tripped over my own feet. I landed somewhat awkwardly on my right arm. I hope I didn't break anything.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" I heard a deep baritone voice ask. I turned myself around and saw a hulk of a man standing over me. Wow, I could see him muscles through his shirt. He held a hand out for me. I took it and thanked him. I started to walk away when I heard him call out to me.

"Yes?" I asked. "We're having a party back in my room, you can come if you want to" he said scratching the back of his neck. I politely declined, "Sorry, I'm really tired. I just wanted to see what all the noise was about" I told him before going back go my room.

I settled myself back into bed and didn't wake up until lunchtime. Esme left a note saying she and the twins had to go and meet the Professor. I quickly changed into a green off the shoulder halter-top, black boot cut jeans and plain running shoes before leaving to go and get some brunch.

As I was turning a corner I bumped into Kurt. "Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized. "It iz okay, I vas actually going to get you, I didn't see you at Breakfast and thought you might have gotten lost" he said sheepishly.

"Aw, Kurt, that is so sweet" I said. He turned a darker shade of blue and I assumed he was blushing. "Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked. "Not yet, I vas busy looking for you" he told me. "Well in that case, let's go have brunch together" I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. The place was so big we almost got lost on our way there.

When we got there I took out two bowls, some milk, two spoons and some cereal. "Do you eat cereal?" I questioned. He nodded; we sat beside each other at the dinning table and talked about our life in the circus. We had talked about it back in the jet but now that we had more time I really learned a lot about him.

He was apparently really religious he carried his rosary everywhere. Said it was the most important thing to him. He said that he went back to his circus only to find that they had left without him, it must have stung. Knowing that they left him behind.

He also told me about his attack on the President, he was being controlled by some guy names Stryker. It must have been horrible, but the past is the past.

He asked me about my life at the circus and I told him about Pierre and Largo, Mirella and Harold and everyone else I left behind. We had finished our food a long time ago and had cleaned up and settled ourselves outside.

It really was a nice day, the sun was shinning and there kids playing outside; it was almost as if the attack never happened. Maybe that's just their way of coping.

We had actually gotten lost in the garden. After a while we finally gave up trying to get ourselves out and settled down under a large tree. The trunk was large enough for Kurt and I to lean against it and still sit beside each other.

"So Kurt" I said trying to start up a conversation. He had been awfully quiet lately. I turned to him and found myself staring at his face. There were all these symbols; they looked like they had been carved into his skin.

Before I even realized it I was tracing one of them with my finger. "What are these?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. "They are angelic symbols; passed onto me by ze Archangel Gabriel" I grabbed his hand and examined it. They were covered in them too.

"How many are there?" I questioned, "One for every sin; so quite a few" he joked, he shared a laugh and then everything was quiet again. Though it wasn't the kind of awkward quiet, it was a nice kind of quiet. We just sat there watching the clouds and listening to the birds chirp.

I sighed in content and leaned my head on Kurt's shoulder. I felt Kurt wrap his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled up to him. As we sat there I thought back to what Esme had said. Does Kurt really like me? Probably not, he's just a really nice guy.

I held out my hand and started to play with the fire. First I made birds, I made them fly all around us. Then I made flowers; then I just let the fire swirl all around. I felt Kurt tense up beside me, the fire returned back into my hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I said quickly. "You did not scare me" he said quietly. "Then why'd you tense up?" I asked. He stared at me and seemed to struggle putting together words.

"Vell, I-I…uhm…it's-" I held a finger to his lips. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me" I said. "But we really should be getting back, could you teleport us out of here?" he nodded and held me in his arms. Everything was spinning and then we were outside of the garden.  
**  
"Ruby! Ruby! Come quick! Something's happened!"** Annie screamed, she started tugging my arm and led me towards the back of the school. We both ran to the back and I froze at what I saw.

I guess it was safe to say Bonnie found out her power. She was literally on fire. **"Where's Esme?" **I asked frantically. Annie pointed to a nearby tree. She and two other kids were huddled together on a tree branch.

**"Ruby…" **I heard Annie say. She was shaking I grabbed her shoulders. **"Annie, what's wrong?"** I asked her. She held out her hands and water came shooting out. I moved her hands to Bonnie but all that did was create steam.

**"Annie, try and stop this. I know what to do," **I told her. Something similar happened to me once back at the circus. The solution? Pierre had wrapped his arms around me and stopped the fire. I tackled Bonnie down, with me under so she wouldn't get hurt, and held on tight.

I concentrated on stopping the fire. _Stop please stop. Just stop this! _ I repeated over and over in my head. Bonnie was screaming in fright and the fire seemed to be growing. Then it started to shrink until the fire was completely gone.

**"Ruby I was so scared!" **Bonnie cried as she latched onto me. I just held onto her and whispered comforting words until she stopped. _'Girls, I want you all to come to my office' _I heard in my head. Annie and Bonnie looked around confused.

I stood up as Esme and the other two kids jumped down from the tree branch. "I'll catch up with you guys later" she said. The two kids nodded and ran off somewhere.

**"Well come on now, you heard the Professor" **I said as we walked back into the school.

"Girls, I understand you two have finally developed your powers. Should you choose to stay here at the school, you will learn how to control them, along with a regular school curriculum" he told the twins. "Dismissed"

After the Professor dismissed us Annie and Bonnie left to go play with their new friends while Esme went to catch up with her friends. Now I was all alone. I walked back to my room and decided I needed to take a nice long shower, or at least a bath.

I quickly stripped my clothes off and stepped into the bathtub, the water rippled as I slipped in. I leaned back against the tub and thought about my options. We could all stay here as students, learning to control our powers and stuff, or we could try to go back to a town that hated us.

_ The school or home? Friends or people that hated us?_ I think the choice is clear. Then there was something else, would Kurt choose to stay too? From what I gathered the Professor only needed him to find out why he attacked the President. He could always go back and try to find his old circus.

For some reason the thought of Kurt leaving made me sad. Even though I had only known him for a short time I couldn't bear to see him leave. _What the? What is this? Some harlequin romance novel Mirella reads? _I got up and wrapped a towel around myself. I leaned over and unplugged the drain and grabbed some lotion from under the sink.

After I was done that I re-wrapped the towel around myself and opened the bathroom door. "Oh crap" _What the hell? What the hell is this? Why is Kurt in my room? _I started freaking out as I saw Kurt standing in the middle of the room.

"Zis iz not vat it looks like!" he explained. I just stood there with a sort of blank expression on my face. "Erm, uh, vell I'll just be going now!" he said before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. 

"Well that was weird," I muttered to myself. _Why was Kurt even in here? _I dropped my towel and started looking for something to wear. I slowly put on grey sweatpants and a black tank top before drying my hair off with the towel.

'_I guess I should go and tell the Professor my answer' _I thought as I put on some shoes and left the room. I started walking down the hall and made a mental note of how I got there and back.

Even if it had only been a few days, I still got lost now and then. I saw the door to the Professor's office was slightly cracked. Now I'm not one to eavesdrop but for some reason I just couldn't resist. I leaned up against the door and listened as the Professor talked.

"So Kurt, what do you think of my offer?" I heard him say. Kurt was here? Was he getting the same offer we got? I leaned in closer.

"I don't know, vat vould I teach here?" he asked. The Professor wanted him to teach? Why didn't he ask me that? Oh right, I still had a year of high school to go.

"You could teach the students German, I think you'd be quite comfortable here" he said. "Have I failed to mention that I offered to let Ruby and her sisters stay here as well?" the Professor spoke.

"As a matter of fact, she's outside the door listening in on us as we speak" _Uh oh. _I was about to make a run for it "It's quite all right Ruby, come in" he said loud enough for me to hear. I gulped and walked into the room.

Kurt and the Professor greeted me, I muttered a quiet "hi" and lowered my gaze to the ground. "No need to be shy, I assume you have something to tell me since you were outside my door. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"I, um, decided that we're going to stay here and be students and all that" I muttered. "Excellent! Well Kurt, now you have another reason to stay" I looked up at Kurt, then to the Professor. What did he mean?

"I also know what happened this afternoon" he said. "I saw it from my window, I will have one of the other students help Annie with her powers while you teach Bonnie to handle hers" I nodded. "You can go now" I nodded again and practically ran out of the room.

My heart was beating so fast and I was blushing like crazy, but why? I haven't felt this way since I almost got my first kiss. If only Annie hadn't collapsed the tent, I would have gotten it. But that was years ago.

Huh, I'm a seventeen-year-old girl and I've never had my first kiss yet; kisses on the cheek don't count. I mean a real lip-to-lip kiss. _I wonder what Kurt's lips feel like…WAIT WHAT! Why am I thinking about THAT! _I felt my face heat up some more.

"Ruby?" I turned around and saw Kurt standing there. I guess he was done talking to the Professor. "UHM…wh-hi Kurt!" I stuttered. I hid my face in my hands. "Iz something wrong?" he reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at it and my heart started beating like crazy again. "Well you see, uh, crap, I forgot" _Darn it! What is this? _

_Hopeless head over heels  
in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
by this love bug again _

'_.GOD. I'm going crazy. Why am I thinking of the JONAS BROTHERS? First my heart is racing and I'm blushing like crazy, then I thought about Kurt's lips! Wait! I did NOT think about Kurt's lips and now THIS? I MUST be going crazy' _The room started to spin and I felt myself sway to the side.

I placed my hand against the wall to steady myself. "Ruby? Ruby! Are you alright?" I heard Kurt say before everything went black.

-

AN: Damn, didn't see that coming. Or maybe you did? I hope you enjoyed Ruby's little freak out there. I laughed a bit when I was writing this. Anyways...look down

Vote: Who should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren:

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 1

Pyro/John:

Colossus/Piotr:

Toad/Mortimer:

Beast/Hank: 1

Gambit/Remy:

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her


	6. AUTHORESS NOTE: FAN EXPO

AUTHORESS NOTE!

Tomorrow is FAN EXPO. I bought a Deluxe Pass so I'll be cosplaying for all three days. I'll do my best to update this weekend. Anyways, from this moment on until I go to sleep I'll be working nonstop on new chapters for Chrysallis, The Show Must Go On and Madison's Cousin.

I hope some of you are also going! IF some of you are going then I'll be dressed in a Gothic Lolita/Maid Outfit and I'll have a giant Whirly Pop and a white leather bag that says "L: Change the World"

So if any of you are going, look for me C;


	7. First Kiss

AN: So here's chapter 6 of TSMGO!

Fan Expo was GREAT! I got an autograph from Stan Lee and Doctor Holocaust. For those of you who don't know him, he is Toronto's _**greatest**_villain. I didn't get one from Adam West or Felicia Day because I got side tracked by everything else.

I bought the tenth Doctors sonic screwdriver, a dalek helmet that changed your voice, a yaoi paddle and a Richard plushie (Looking For Group).

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

Speaking  
_Thoughts  
_**Speaking French **  
-

"Ruby?" I felt someone shaking me. "Ruby please wake up" I heard a voice say. Whoever they were they sounded panicked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a very scary looking room.

It looked like a mad scientists laboratory or something along those lines. I sat up and saw Kurt sitting in a chair beside me. "Kurt? What happened?" I asked him. I almost fell back but he put his hand on my back and helped me.

"I don't know, you fainted zo I brought you here" he shrugged. "They said there vas nothing wrong viz you" he said. He slowly helped me out of the cot I was lying on.

"Thank you" I smiled sheepishly. He smiled back. I frowned when he let go of me. He was warm and the room was cold. "So…um…what did the Professor ask you?" I asked already knowing the answer. He looked down as we walked out of there.

He told me the Professor asked him to stay and become a teacher at the school. "I think you should stay," I told him. He looked at me in surprise.

"All I'm saying is that we'd really miss you if you left" I felt myself blush as I said this. I looked in the opposite direction of him and felt my face heat up once again. _My Gosh, what's wrong with me? _I stole a glance at him and saw that he was watching me.

"You vould miss me?" he asked. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Vhy did you faint?" I thought back to my thoughts before I fainted and decided to try and change the subject. "No idea, but how about you explain why you were in my room" he turned dark blue.

"I vas going to ask you something, but I cannot remember" he said sheepishly. "Oh, you were going to ask me something" I repeated. _Maybe he was going to ask me out on a date. Gah! Stop it Ruby! Get a hold of yourself! You've only known him for a short time! _I didn't notice when we stopped in front of his room.

"You can come in if you like" he told me. I nodded and followed him in. It looked normal enough. The walls were a dark blue; there were bookshelves and a queen-sized bed pushed against the wall.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. My heart started to beat faster as he sat down beside me. "Not zat long" he answered. We sat there and started talking about more stuff. _Wow, we talk a lot_ I chuckled as I thought that.

"Vhat iz so funny?" I turned to him and told him. He laughed as well. "Vell ve could do other things," he said. My eyes widened, _he couldn't mean…? _He turned around and held up a bunch of DVD's. I put my hand on my chest and let out a breath.

"I thought you meant something else" I laughed nervously. "Vhat did you think I meant?" he questioned. I froze and noticed his hand was resting a top of mine.

"Oh, well…uhm…w-well what I meant was…" I stuttered and tried to put together a sentence. He laughed and set the DVD's down. _Where did he even get the DVD's? _I wondered.

_Darn it, he's staring at me_. He was really close now. _He smells really nice, he reminds me of home, WAIT! AH! _I panicked and my heartbeat quickened again. _If only Mirella were here now, I wonder what she'd say to me_.

"W-well I thought you meant that we could k-kiss or something" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hands and stared wide eyed at the floor.

"Um, please don't take it the wrong way! You're my friend and-and- I'm just gonna go now" I said before running out the door. I ran down the stairs and kept running until I reached my room.

I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into a pillow. _What is wrong with me? _I screamed into my pillow until I was out of breath. I turned on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I ran my hands through my hair and thought back to when I was in his room.

_Curses…why is it that my heartbeat quickens whenever I'm with him? _I put my hand over my heart and felt it beat in my chest. Could it be love? I shook my head. No, never, we've only known each other a short while.

There are so many people in the world, why does my heart only act that way around him? Hmmmm… That remindes me of something Mirella told me. It was some corny love quote, now what was it again? Think, think Ruby! Think!

-Flashback-

_ "Mommy, Robert said I would never fall in love because I'm so thickskulled!" An eight-year-old Ruby whined. Robert was one of her classmates. He had a crush on her and just told her but she didn't get it so he got mad at her and ran off. _

"_Now why would he say a thing like that?" Mirella asked as she held her daughter in her arms. "He-he said he liked me" she sniffed. "He did, did he?" Mirella said as she rocked her back and forth._

_Ruby nodded "So I said I liked him back but then he said I didn't get it. Then he got mad and left" she explained._

_Mirella smiled softly "There are six billion people in the world but only one person meant for us" she said softly. Ruby looked up at her in confusion. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked. "I'll tell you when you get older…"_

_-End Flashback-_

She never did tell me what it meant. There was barely any noise in the room, save for the swish my clothes made as I changed back into my pajamas. The T-shirt dress had become my favorite piece of clothing.

It was baggy and sexy at the same time. I pulled on shorts and went under the covers of my bed before letting sleep wash over me.

I felt the bed sink a little and slowly started to open my eyes. "What's going on?" I mumbled. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and nearly screamed.

"Kurt! What the heck?" I asked harshly. I pulled the covers over myself and stared wide eyed at him. I mentally cursed myself for only wearing this, underwear and shorts.

This would only be less awkward if I was actually wearing a bra, but back to the main problem. "Kurt, why are you in my room?" I repeated. He rubbed the back of his head. "You seemed troubled…" he muttered.

He was staring at my bare shoulder. I pulled the shirt up only to have the other shoulder become exposed. After a minute of this I gave up and let it hang off my shoulder.

"Before…you mentioned something about kissing?" he stated. I covered most of my face with my blanket so all he could see was my eyes. "Vat iz zat?" he asked. My jaw dropped and I was so happy he could only see my eyes.

I dropped the blanket and leaned in towards him. "You don't know what kissing is?" he nodded. I was shocked. "Kissing is…well its…" Huh, how do I describe kissing when I've never actually kissed someone myself?

"Kissing is an expression of love, it's wonderful and magical and…it's how people show that they love each other," I explained. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" It was my turn to say no.

"Zen how do you know vhat a kiss iz?" he asked me. He was so cute when he was confused. Just then, a thought popped into my head that made me turn red.

I leaned in closer, "So you really don't know what a kiss is?" he shook his head. "Here…I'll show you" I whispered as I crawled over to him. He continued to stare as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in.

I hesitated for a moment. _Should I really do this? _My heart started beating rapidly again. _Yes, yes I should_. I thought. It felt wonderful; his lips were so soft. He seemed surprised and it took him a while but he did respond.

He started to kiss back. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his tail wrap itself around my waist. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and it felt good. I always liked it when people played with my hair. I felt like I was on fire but I knew I wasn't. My heart was beating like crazy, my adrenaline was pumping and I loved every minute of it. Was this what kisses really felt like or was it like this because it's my first? I always heard that the firsts were always the best.

I bit his lip and moaned when he pulled on my hair a bit. His hands started to wander and I felt them on my bare legs. It sent shivers up my spine and I couldn't help but press myself into him.

I slowly pulled away, our lips were inches away from each other. We were both a little out of breath. I stared up into his eyes. "That's what a kiss is" I whispered. I started to unwrap my arms from him when he grabbed them and put them back. I looked up at him in confusion, "Wh-" is all I managed to get out before he pressed his lips against mine once again.

We kissed three more times before Esme came in and ruined our moment. Luckily Kurt teleported out of there before she saw him, though when I asked her about it later she told me that I was asleep when she came in which makes me wonder; did the kiss really happen or was I just dreaming?

-

AN: So there it is, chapter 6 of it! Damn, they're already kissing and it's only the sixth chapter. I have a feeling this story might be short. But I have no idea where my muse will take me. I hunger for a midnight snack, literally since it's 11:55 PM right now. Mmmmm,,,,,food...*Homer Simpson smile* Please review and vote for who Ruby should end up with. I could suddenly change it and make it so Ruby falls for someone else, OR make it a love TRIANGLE since it's already leaning towards Kurt. Read and Review people! Please and thank you!

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 0

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 2

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 0

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her


	8. Graduation

AN: Hello and thank you **forestreject**, **bananafreak97 and ** for being my first reviewers and for being my only readers that give me reviews! You guys are responsible for the smile on my face whenever I write TSMGO!

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee

-

One Year Later

"Congradulations Ruby! You finally graduated!" Storm praised. Ruby just hugged Storm with tears in her eyes. It had been a year since she got there, and what a year it had been. She had turned eighteen and finally finished her high school education.

Sadly, she and Kurt were still just friends. They never spoke of the time they kissed which made Ruby a bit sad because in her mind, that was the best kiss ever. She had also become good friends with Storm, Jubilee and Kitty even though the two were younger than her.

She had also discovered that she had developed a strong liking to the blue mutant sometime after the kissing incident. Jubilee and Kitty often teased her whenever he was around and kept telling her that he felt the same but she refused to believe it.

"Congrads Ruby! Now you can go and jump you-know-who" Jubilee teased. Ruby blushed; Jubilee meant that since Ruby was eighteen now she could pursue Kurt.

During the school year Jubilee had done something and they found out that Kurt was twenty-three. "Shut up you" Ruby scowled. Jubilee just laughed at her.

"Speak of the devil" Kitty mumbled. The three watched as Kurt made his way over to them with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Glückwünsche (Congratulations) Ruby" Jubilee nudged her.

"These are for you" he held her the bouquet. She smiled brightly. "Thank you Kurt" she said and hugged him. He was a little taken back but then returned her hug. Meanwhile Kitty and Jubilee were dying of laughter.

They left to go and continue laughing somewhere. "So um…Kurt…" she mumbled. She hated how she would suddenly develop a stutter whenever he was around.

"Kitty, Jubes and I were going to celebrate by going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us" she said hesitantly. Kurt was again taken back. "Er…vell…ah…" he could barely speak. Ruby noticed this and took it the wrong way.

"It's okay! You don't have to come if you don't want to" she said sadly. She turned and started to walk away when Kurt ran in front of her.

"I vould love to go, but I'm not sure how ozer people vould react to me" he said sheepishly. She smiled, "Oh, well I'm sure we can think of something"

-

Ruby was right, they _had_ come up with something. At first she, Kitty and Jubilee were going to a club Kitty's cousin owned but after they found out Kurt was coming Kitty somehow managed to convince her cousin to have everyone in costume that night!

It was awesome! She just dialed her cousins number, chatted him up a bit, said it was for her friend who had just graduated and voila! Instant costume

Party!

Now no one would stare at Kurt, they'd just think he was in costume! "Kitty, you're awesome!" Ruby cheered. She, Kitty and Jubilee had already changed into their costumes.

Well actually, Jubilee and Kitty changed into costumes; Ruby just wore her circus outfit. Jubilee was dressed up like as a 'sexy magician' and Kitty was dressed as cat woman from Batman.

"Kurt's gonna flip when he sees you in that" Kitty teased. "Kurt's already seen me in this" Ruby stated. Kitty and Jubilee looked at her in disbelief.

"Whoa there, I didn't mean it like _that_" she said. Kitty still looked shocked while Jubilee had a sly smirk on her face. "So, he's already seen you in this has he? Did he like it?" she smirked.

"I was in this outfit when Storm and jean rescued me" she answered. Jubilee wiped the smirk off her face and Kitty looked away. "But back to the party thing" she clasped her hands together. "How are we getting there?"

"My cousin's gonna pick us up in the front at eight" Kitty replied. "That gives us a half an hour to finish up" Jubilee declared before zooming around the room.

"Jubes, what are you looking for?" Ruby cried as she got hit in the face by a pillow. "I'm looking for our fake IDs!" she yelled as she continued to throw things around the room.

Ruby and Kitty decided to watch from a corner of the room as their friend looked for their fake IDs. "Why does Ruby need a fake ID?" Kitty questioned.

"YES! I found 'em!" she jumped as she held up three IDs in her hand. "Oh right. Well we all need fake IDs because the legal drinking age here is 21, as I recall we are not 21 yet. But we are with these" she was back to her usual self again.

She looked at her watch, "Well it's time to go," she said as they all exited the room. Kurt was already waiting for them by the front doors. They heard him gasp as they came down the stairs. Kitty and Jubilee laughed while Ruby just blushed.

"He could be looking at one of you" she whispered to them. "Oh Ruby, I love how you're so innocent to Kurt" Jubilee muttered. "Hey Kurt, you look normal" Kitty complimented? "Danke(Thanks)"

"You all look beautiful" he praised. Jubilee bowed theatrically while Kitty whispered something in Ruby's ear causing her to blush. "He is _not_!" she shoved Kitty's shoulder. Kitty just laughed and walked through the door.

"C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting" Ruby said taking Kurt's hand in her own. She saw Kitty and Jubilee get into what she assumed was Kitty's cousin's car.

She let go of Kurt's hand as they neared the car and hoped the others wouldn't tease her about it. She only grabbed his hand to make him walk faster, honest!

"Hi, I'm Greg, short for Gregory but don't _ever _call me that. I'm Kitty's cousin" he introduced. Kitty sat in the passenger seat beside him while Jubes, Kurt and Ruby all sat in the back with Jubilee and Kurt on either side of her.

Ruby studied him as he drove them to the club. Just in case she needed to find him later on. He reminded her of Tony Stark from Ironman, she had seen the movie when it came out with Esme and the twins but she couldn't for the life of her remember the actor's name.

"We're here" he said as he pulled into a parking space. Ruby stared up at it as she got out of the car. It looked like an abandon factory with lights. "It looks better on the inside than on the out" Greg said beside her.

She jumped a bit. She wasn't expecting that. He laughed and put a hand on her back as he led her inside. If she had turned around she would have seen Kurt glaring at him while Jubilee and Kitty watched.

The music was so loud she could barely hear Greg talk as he led her in. She felt her chest vibrate with the music. She looked around and saw many people in various costumes.

She saw many witches, vampires and ghosts. There were a few people who went all out and had their faces painted to look like cats or Darth Maul.

"Well I'm needed at my post but it was nice meeting you…?" he trailed off realizing he didn't know her name. "Ruby" she finished. "Nice meeting you Ruby" he kissed her hand and left her standing at the bar.

She scanned the room once more, looking for Jubilee, Kitty or even Kurt. It seemed that they had gotten separated while Greg was leading them in.

She yelped as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Kurt. "Oh, hey Kurt" she greeted. "Where's Kitty and Jubes?" he pointed to the dance floor. She looked and saw Kitty and Jubilee were busy dancing with two guys, one dressed as Batman and the other dressed as the Dark Knight version of the Joker.

"Let's go join then" she said joining their hands once more. He didn't move an inch. "What's wrong Kurt?" she asked, concerned. "I can't dance" he looked away.

Ruby chuckled a bit. He was just so innocent it was cute. He didn't know what a kiss was and he didn't know how to dance. He was the opposite of what she was use to with guys.

Then again she did live at a circus, how was she to know what normal was with guys? Maybe it was everyone else who was weird and the way Kurt was acting was how guys were supposed to act.

She took Kurt's hand and led him to a spot on the dance floor. He just stood there awkwardly while looking at the flashing floor. "Just relax and let the music move you" she told him.

She laughed when she saw his awkward expression. "Stay here, I'll be right back" she said as she walked off. He watched her walk up to the DJ and whisper something in his ear.

She pointed at him and the DJ just nodded. She came back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just listen," suddenly the music changed from club music to a slow song. 

"Alright everyone! This is for the guest of honor! Have fun teaching your friend how to dance!" the DJ announced. Ruby blushed a bit and pretended not to know what he was talking about. He placed his hands on her waist and they started to sway with the music.

_Oh I do believe  
in all the things you see_

_What comes is better_

_Than what came before_

Slowly the dance floor started to empty out until it was just couples dancing with each other.

_And you better come  
come, come, come to me  
better come, come, come, come to me_

It was actually pretty funny, after all, everyone was in costume so Ruby and Kurt saw a bunch of witches and other monsters slow dancing on the floor.

_ Oh I do believe  
in all the things you see  
What comes is better  
Than what came before_ __

They danced in silence, just enjoying each others company.Soon the song was over and Ruby dragged Kurt to the bar.

Ruby spent the rest of the night dancing and just having fun with everyone unaware that she was being watched. 

AN: I know the actors name. Robert Downey Jr. I'm pretty sure it was him. If I'm wrong then please correct me. I don't know Kurt's real age, I was just guessing when I said he was twenty-three.

Also, dear readers read and review. I wish to know what you all think of my fanfic.

**Here's what Kitty said: "I bet he's picturing you naked right now"  
**

**ALSO! **I don't know if anyone besides **bananafreak97, forestreject and ** are interested in being able to manipulate my OC's love interest seeing as how the story's _**leaning **_to she and Kurt hooking up. *sigh* how you all ( minus **forestreject**, **bananafreak97 and **) make me sad. *cry*

THANK YOU to you three for reviewing!

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 0

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 2

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 1

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her 


	9. First Date

A/N: Thank you thank you dear readers for your reviews! You guys all made me smile! Here is Chapter 8 of TSMGO! Right now it's Kurt VS Remy, 3-1. Remylovers must act fast! *le gasp!*

Thank you forestreject for the wonderful suggestion! As a thank you to my dear readers this chapter will contain Kurt and Ruby's first date! *SQUEE* …along with some other fun and embarrassing stuff that will make you want to cover your face with a pillow while laughing.

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee

-

That night had been one of the best nights ever. When he saw her come down the stairs he felt as if time stopped. She was stunning; she was an angel in disguise.

He couldn't believe it when she told him she wanted to dance with him, even after he told her he couldn't dance.

Being with her had been like being in heaven. No, it _was _heaven and he'd do anything to feel like that again.

He hadn't felt like that ever since he teleported outside her room and watched her sleep…though he'd never tell her that.

He got up from his bed and made his way to the shower. He stripped his pants off and stepped into the shower.

He shivered slightly when he felt the cold water hit his back but quickly shrugged it off.

He was use to it; back at the circus there wasn't hot water unless you boiled it.

He was washing his hair when his thoughts traveled back to her. She was an angel with red eyes. He still remembered what she smelled like.

He almost couldn't believe it when she said yes to a date with him. He thought for sure she would say no.

She was perfect, why would she want a freak like him? And even if she did end up with a mutant, there were plenty of other normal looking mutants.

He was so excited for his date with her later today. He was rinsing off his hair when something rather embarrassing happened. He looked down, "Vell zis iz embarrassing…"

-

He had finished his cold shower and changed into his regular clothes. He was walking down the hall with a determined look on his face.

He banged on the door and stepped back, as it swung open revealing a disheveled looking Logan.

"What?" he growled. Obviously Logan was not a morning person.

"Erm…vell…I need some advice…"

After Logan had cooled off a bit after being woken up so early he sat down and listened to Kurt tell him his story.

"Vell? What should I do? I don't know what happens on dates!" Kurt started pacing around the room.

What if he took her on the date and she didn't like it? What if after that she suddenly decided that she didn't want anything to do with him?

"Relax elf, she's not gonna dump you over one little mistake you might make" Logan said. He lit a cigar and blew a puff of smoke in Kurts face. He coughed and teleported a few feet away. Logan just laughed.

"Vhat should I do? Vere could I take her?" he asked in a panic. He sure did have a lot of firsts. First kiss, first dance and now a first date.

"You're just adorable"

"Excuse me?" Kurt was flabbergasted. Was he dreaming or did Logan really just say he was _adorable_?

"You're all nervous over a date, you're worse than Bobby" he chuckled.

"I'm only gonna do this once so listen closely" he paused. "…I know I'm not anyone's ideal guy for dating advice but Ruby really seems to like you so just be yourself and take her on a picnic or some other romantic shit like that" he huffed.

"Danke Logan! Danke!" Kurt thanked. Logan just nodded and left to go get breakfast leaving Kurt standing alone in the hallway.

"Be myself, be myself…" he murmured to himself as he followed after Logan.

-

She couldn't believe it. No sir, someone pinch her because she must have been dreaming. "Ow! Esme! Why'd you pinch me?" Ruby yelled.

"You said 'someone pinch me'" she replied. "Finish making your bed" Ruby ordered. Esme rolled her eyes at her sister but did as she was told.

"I'm going to go talk to Kitty and Jubes now" she said as she left the room. She really couldn't believe it; sometime near the end of the night Kurt had asked her out on a date!

She could barely believe it. It seemed like a dream. "Ruby? Hello? Earth to Circus chick? What's up?" Kitty waved a hand in front of Ruby's face.

She had been standing in the hall for about ten minutes with a dopey expression on her face.

"Kitty!" she yelled suddenly, causing Kitty to shriek. "What?" she screamed. "Kurt asked me out!" she giggled. Kitty grinned and all her angry thoughts were gone.

"Really? When? How did I miss this? Explain everything!" Kitty rambled. Ruby nodded and walked into her room so she could tell Jubilee as well.

"Oh my God! You guys are too cute!" Jubilee squealed. Ruby had just finished telling she and Kitty the story of how Kurt asked her out.

"So do you know what you guys are doing today?" Kitty asked. Ruby shook her head. "No idea" she answered. "All I know is that it's going to happen later on today" she shrugged.

Kitty and Jubilee exchanged glances. "Well then we're just going to have to get you ready for whatever kind of date he has planned for you," they said.

"Oh boy"

-

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter. I worked on this all week; it was the first week of school for me. Thank you for the lovely reviews! ALSO! The actor who played 'Colossus' in X-Men was at Fan Expo! I didn't see him there but I did get an autograph from Stan Lee! And he talked to me! WOO HOO! Here are the votes!

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 0

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 3

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 1

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her 


	10. Remy LeBeau

AN: A WEEK AND THREE DAYS! A FNCKING WEEK AND THREE DAYS! I AM SORRY MY DEAR SWEET READERS! SO VERY SORRY! *BOWS* AND THANK YOU TO zellawarrior for voting Angel/Warren ! C:

Disclaimer: I am not the almighty Stan Lee

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Speaking French **

-

"Dear Lord! What are you Robots?" she screamed as Kitty and Jubilee continued to work on her hair and make-up. She was forced to shut up by Kitty who just grabbed her cheeks and forced her to pucker up as she applied lip-gloss to it.

"Just relax, we're trying to make you pretty for Kurt" Jubilee stated. Ruby sighed and sat back as the two pampered her. She watched them from the mirror and couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen.

Another ten minutes of this and Ruby felt like tearing her skin off. Jubes and Kitty kept going on and on about the date and what they think will happen that their work had gotten somewhat sloppy.

Jubilee had already burned her forehead while curling her hair with the flat iron and Kitty had poked her eye a couple of times while applying some eye make-up.

"Guys?" she piped in. No response.

"Girls?" Still nothing.

"HEY!" Jubilee and Kitty jumped. "Dammit!" Jubilee cursed. She had dropped the flat iron onto her foot. She hopped over to the bed and sat down while Kitty unplugged the flat iron.

"What? Why did you scream?' Jubilee asked, angry that she had made her drop the burning hot rod onto her foot.

"I appreciate what you girls are doing but I think you two got carried away into your conversation. Jubes, you burnt my forehead and Kitty, you stabbed my eye a couple of times and the both of you didn't notice" she spoke softly.

"Sorry" Kitty apologized. "Yeah, me too" Jubilee agreed. "We're just so excited for you. I mean you've practically been waiting for this for about a year now" Kitty stated. Ruby blushed and looked away.

"Hah! She's blushing!" Kitty teased. "Whatever, it'll be Kurt who blushes when he sees Ruby" she smiled. Ruby glanced back at the mirror.

Jubes and Kitty had done a good job on her. She was wearing a red halter-top and black boot cut pants. They had also curled her long hair and applied some black eyeliner that really made her eyes stand out.

"So Ruby…" Jubilee started. "What's your idea of a perfect date?" she finished. She and Kitty waited eagerly for her answer.

"Well it really doesn't matter, as long as I like him and we're together that's all that counts" Ruby answered. Kitty and Jubilee squealed. "Aw, you're so adorable! You guys are perfect for each other!" Kitty laughed.

"Shut up guys!" Ruby yelled as she threw a pillow at the two. It was a pretty big pillow so it smacked both of them in the face.

She thanked them and quickly ran out of the room before they could retaliate. She saw Kitty jump through the door with a pillow and chase after her.

"If you try and get back at me you'll mess up all your hard work!" she yelled as she braced herself for the attack. She closed her eyes and braced herself but nothing happened.

She opened them and saw that Kitty had turned around and started walking away. "You're lucky you have a date today, otherwise I would own totally own you right now" she called as she walked away.

Ruby smiled and started to wander down the halls. Kurt hadn't really specified what time he'd pick her up, he just said he'd find her so here she was, all dressed up and ready for a date.

She was passing by the Professors room when she heard voices. One was the Professors and the other sounded foreign. She stopped and stared at the doors.

_Should I? _She pondered. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't realize the doors had opened. "Are you alright, mon cheri?" she jumped and almost tripped when she was caught by two strong arms.

She looked up into two red and black eyes. "T-thank you" she stuttered. "You're welcome, mon cheri" he lifted her hand and places a chaste kiss upon it.

The Professor wheeled himself over to where the two were. "I see you two have become acquainted with each other. Ruby, this is Remy LeBeau. I have asked him to join the X-Men and he has kindly accepted. Remy, this is Ruby; a recent graduate of this school" he announced.

Ruby stared at the man in front of her. He looked a bit older than her, he had kind of short brown hair and was a couple of inches taller than her, oh and let's not forget about the eyes. They looked just like hers.

He was dressed in a purple silk shirt, a black vest, black pants, a fedora hat and a leather jacket. He was also holding a long staff of some sort.

"I've already shown him to his quarters, but I do have other duties to attend to, Goodbye" he quietly wheeled off somewhere leaving Ruby and Gambit alone.

"Your eyes…" Ruby mumbled. "See something you like?" he smirked. "They are just like mine" she whispered. He took one step closer to her. "You have beautiful eyes" she took one step back. They continued on like this until she found herself backed up against a wall.

"Are you doing anything today?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes…I have a date w-with Kurt" she stuttered. "Oh really? Well if you have a date with this so-called Kurt, then where is he?" he questioned.

She pushed him away and started walking off. "You know if I was this 'Kurt', I wouldn't keep a lady like you waiting" 

AN: There you go! Chapter 9 ! Have fun with that! I am currently watching the Supernatural Season 6 Premier! Woo! Sam's back and so is that jerk-off Azazel. That Yellow-Eyed mofo should have stayed in hell. BUT ANYWAYS C:

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2 -I voted for this too C:

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 3

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 1

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her

See, dear readers? You have control over who she ends up with, not me C:

AN: Here's Ruby's outfit.

Red Halter Top: .ca/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/store/dance-tops-cholis/red-flutter-hem-halter-top/prod_&usg=_V2HFXdvEW32wnBTpJ2LXPfCX6uI=&h=400&w=285&sz=47&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=X7l99CMEOfI5uM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=99&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dred%2Bhalter%2Btop%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26hs%3DgoR%26rls%:en-US:official%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D576%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=131&vpy=52&dur=806&hovh=139&hovw=99&tx=89&ty=133&ei=kpqiTJTuI4LKswb81MWKBQ&oei=kpqiTJTuI4LKswb81MWKBQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

Pants: .ca/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_J1DqqWiqzJtlBe27nh5Grm80jhE=&h=580&w=464&sz=20&hl=en&start=19&zoom=1&tbnid=NmCFwTkA3YBWIM:&tbnh=134&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbootcut%2Bpants%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26hs%3DpVm%26rls%:en-US:official%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D576%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C587&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=382&vpy=234&dur=86&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=101&ty=109&ei=AZuiTNmKHNGgnQeysr2IBA&oei=75qiTOq3Ec2Sswbq972KBQ&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:19&biw=1024&bih=576


	11. Good To You

AN: Here is Chapter 10 of TSMGO! People! You MUST review to vote for who wins Ruby's heart! So far it's 3 votes for Kurt, 1 for Remy and 2 for Warren. Shall it be a love triangle? Perhaps, perhaps not.

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee. I am a female, with a vag.

Speaking  
**Speaking in French  
**_Thinking_

-

Ruby was on her way back to her room when suddenly the world was a swirl of colors and she found herself standing in a field with trees and flowers all around.

"What the?" she whispered. _How did I get here?_ She wondered. "Guten Tag Ruby" she smiled when she heard that. She spun around and saw Kurt standing behind her.

He looked so handsome. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans. It wasn't fancy but it looked great on him.

She saw over his shoulder there was a picnic set up. Her smile widened. There was a picnic perfectly set up.

"Good Afternoon Kurt" she smiled. He offered his arm to her as they walked to the picnic. If only someone had a camera for this was truly a picture perfect date.

They were sitting in a field full of flowers, nestled under a large shady tree, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, heck, even the clouds looked even white and puffier today.

"Kurt, this is amazing" she said. Kurt smiled at her and poured her some wine he got from Logan. They started to eat the food Kurt had brought. "How did you manage to put all this together in one day?" she asked him.

"I had some help" he chuckled. She giggled and leaned back a bit. They cleaned up the food and just sat there, talking and laughing. At one point Ruby suggested they play truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked him. "Truth" he spoke. "What do you think of me?" she asked hesitantly. "I cannot ansver zat" he replied. Ruby's shoulders sagged.

"Zere are no vords for how I feel about you," he whispered. Ruby looked up and stared into his golden eyes. They were so interesting. They held in so much yet they could be so expressive.

She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. She felt Kurt tense up. She pulled away. "Sorry…it's just-" Now it was Kurt's turn to interrupt her for once.

He pulled her onto his lap and into a kiss. "Don't apologize…I liked it" he whispered. Ruby shivered as she felt Kurt's breathe beside her ear. She moaned as she felt his hand snake up her leg.

She wasn't use to him acting like this. He always acted so innocent. This was a totally new side of Kurt she had never seen before, and it turned her on. A lot.

She straddled his hips and tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her up against him and pressed his lips against hers once again. He licked her bottom lip for entrance to which she happily obliged.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Ruby placed her hands on Kurt's chest and gently pushed him down without breaking the kiss. They were both in heaven right now as they poured a year's worth of sexual tension, that's right, _sexual tension_, into the kiss.

She squeaked when he flipped them over so he was on top with Ruby's legs wrapped around his waist. His lips left hers and traveled down to her leg. He started licking her neck, looking for any weak spots.

He ran his tongue over a certain spot on her neck and heard her gasp. He smirked and started sucking on that one spot, enjoying it when she gasped out his name.

"Nnnn…ahh…Kurt" she moaned as he continued to suck on her neck. She grasped the back of his shirt and tightened her legs around his waist. She arched her back and snaked her hands under his shirt.

His skin was so soft and smooth; it felt good under her hands. She arched her back further as she felt him bite a spot on her neck. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing.

Ruby looked up at him questioningly. He backed up and sat down away from her. Ruby adjusted her top and sat down beside him. "Kurt, what's wrong?" one minute they were making out and the next, they weren't.

She placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. He grasped her hand in his. "Zis iz wrong…" he whispered. Ruby's throat felt dry. "What do you mean?" she asked him afraid of what he might answer.

He held her hands in his. "Zis iz wrong" he squeezed her hands. "You are too young to vant to be vith me" he said quietly. Ruby felt tears prickling her eyes.

"So what? What now? _You_ were the one who asked me out. _You _planned this beautiful date. And now, _you're _basically saying that it's over before it even started?" she muttered.

"Ruby-" "Just take me home Kurt" she averted her eyes from his. "Ruby-" "I said take me home!" she rasped. Tears were already falling down her delicate skin.

She stepped off of the picnic mat and folded it up into a neat square. She placed it on top of the picnic basket and felt Kurt wrap his arms around her.

As soon as her feet touched the grounds of the mansion she bolted. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Kurt had ended it then and there, or the fact that he didn't even try to chase after her.

She wiped her make-up off with the sleeve of her shirt and proceeded to her room when she accidentally bumped shoulders with someone. "Sorry" she apologized quickly.

She collapsed onto her bed, not even realizing Esme or the twins were there playing. They watched as the girl they thought of as their big sister cried on her bed.

She continued to cry on for most of the night. She wallowed in her room and didn't even exit for dinner. "Ruby, are you awake?" Esme asked. Ruby had heard her; she just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "I know you're awake" she said.

Ruby worked on steadying her breathe. "I can tell if when someone's awake or if they're asleep. It's part of my power" Ruby listened in silence and did her best to think about anything but her 'date' with Kurt today.

"Don't worry, I won't read your thoughts, but, I am here if you want to talk" Ruby listened as she heard Esme crawl into her bed and pull the covers over herself. "G'night Ruby"

She waited until she heard Esme's breathing steady to sneak out. She slipped on running shoes and as quietly as she could, exited the room. She decided to go for a run.

Back at the circus she use to go for runs all the time. It helped her think, not to mention keep her in shape. It probably would have been better if she had changed into sweats but she didn't have time to change while she was wallowing.

She had just made it out the door when a hand came out and dragged her back in. "I really hope you're not thinking about running away" he said. She guessed it was a he; the voice was too deep to be a female's. She faced Remy and sighed. **"Dang it"** she cursed. "You again"

"It's none of your business where I'm going" she snapped. He stepped back a bit. Oops, she didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"Look, I know a hurt woman when I see one" he said softly. "I'm here if you need to talk" he let go of her arm and backed away waiting to see what she would do.

"I wasn't going to run away" she muttered. "I'm just going out for a run" she said before leaving him. Hey, just because he said that, didn't mean she was going to confess her problems to him. She had only just met him this morning!

She started her run from the doors of the school all the way to the back here the basketball courts were. She decided to check out the forest beside it and ran aimlessly.

If anything tried to attack her, she would just flame up and run back to the school or burn it.

She didn't know how long she was running. All she knew was she needed a break. She sat down on a log and rested. She leaned back and looked up at the moon shining high in the sky.

She took in a deep breath and let it out. Darn it. Why did he even say that? Why would he even think that? Did he think he wasn't good enough for her?

Or perhaps, he thought she wasn't good enough for him? No, she knew him better than that. Kurt was a kind and caring person; he would never hurt anyone on purpose.

But he had hurt her this afternoon with his words. They ran through her heart like knives. She wiped some sweat off of her brow and held her head in her hands.

She ran her hands through her hair and then let out an angry sigh. Ruby was generally a very calm person but it took a lot to make her mad and right now she was furious.

How could he make her feel such emotions and then just take it away in one day? It was not right! She stood up and started pacing around in a circle.

This time, angry tears poured down her cheeks. She slammed her fist against a tree and watched as it caught fire.

She didn't back away. There was no need to. This was her element. It was a part of her. It would never hurt her. She just watched as it burnt the tree down to a crisp.

She looked back up at the moon and noticed the sky was not as dark as it had been. She dusted off some dirt from her clothes and walked back to the mansion.

As she made her way back inside she did not notice the red and black eyes watching her from afar.

A/N: WOO! Remy's a stalker! Kurt is a jerk! Ruby's upset! And she's a killer of trees! - Chapter 3: The Only Way reference, to when she created a small forest fire because of the Professor when he almost killed all the mutants on the planet.

Tell me whatcha think ! Read and Review! R&R !  
_  
_Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 3

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 1

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her


	12. You Got Rick Rolled

A/N: Here is chapter 11 of TSMGO! Hope you all like it and PS. to the readers who DON'T review. I'd be happier if you did C: It'll only take one minute of your time :)

-

The next day Ruby was rudely awoken by Kitty and Jubilee. The two had burst into her room and jumped on her bed in a weak attempt to wake her up.

"Ruby wake up and tell us about your date!" Jubilee squealed. "Tell us everything!" Kitty joined in. The two continued squealing and making other noises in the room.

Ruby just rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. Kitty grabbed onto Ruby's arm and pulled her out from under the covers.

"Ruby get up! We wanna hear all about your date with Kurt! Which must have been great considering your still in the clothes we dressed you in" Kitty said with a smirk.

Esme huffed angrily in her bed. The two teens had woken her from her sleep. Their thoughts were so loud she heard them from down the hall.

She stood up and stomped all the way to the bathroom. Kitty and Jubilee took no notice of this and continued their assault on the fire starter.

Esme re-amerged from the bathroom fully dressed with an angry expression on her face.

That was when the two teens finally noticed her. "Oops...did we wake you up?" Kitty asked hesitantly. Esme nodded and continued to glare at the brunette.

Suddenly, Kitty and Jubilee's mind's were filled with pictures of a Unicorn named Charlie and his two idiotic friends. "What the hell is this?" Jubilee screeched. She and Kitty fell to their knees on the bed.

It sounded like they had speakers on each of their ears and it was blasting the sound effects.

_"Come with us to Candy Mountain Charlie!"_"Oh my God what is this hell!" Kitty screamed. _"Charlie! You're the Boonana King!" _

"Make it stop!" The two continued to suffer while Esme watched them with a smile on her face. It was then, that the two noticed the white streaks going through the childs hair.

"You stop this now!" Kitty ordered. Esme just shook her head and changed the images. The two were now watching Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" music video over and over again.

After a few more minutes of this she finally stopped and left the two back to their own thoughts. She was about to leave when she spun around and faced the two.

They jumped back in surprise. Esme grinned and said in the most monotone voice imaginable, "You've just been Rick Rolled..._bitch_"

As soon as the door closed Ruby burst out laughing. She couldn't contain herself. It was just too funny seeing, well, hearing her two friends get mind fucked by a nine year old girl.

Jubilee grabbed a pillow and smacked Ruby's chest with it. That just made her laugh harder. "Thank's for smacking my boob! That really hurt!" she laughed.

Kitty smiled and grabed Ruby's shoulder. Slowly, Ruby sank into the bed to her legs and torso were sticking out of it. That immediately shut her up.

"Kitty!" she whined. Kitty just shrugged. "So tell us what happened" Jubilee cut in. Ruby breathed in and out and told them the whole story, even the part where they made-out.

Though she did gloss over that bit. They could live without the_ full _details. By the end of the story, Kitty and Jubilee were _pissed_, but Ruby reassured them that she was okay with it.

"Are you sure about this?" Kitty asked warily. Ruby nodded but stayed silent. "Well now that this discussion's over, let's go get some breakfast" she suggested.

Kitty helped Ruby out of the bed and the two waited for her to get changed. Ruby quickly changed into a green tank top and black yoga pants. She slipped on sandals before joining her two friends.

The three of them had just walked into the dining room when a new inhabitant entered the room. He was a tall guy with shaggy brown hair, a fedora hat and a staff of some sort.

Ruby resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he made his way towards them. Kitty and Jubilee giggled to each other as he walked over. It was very obvious the two were checking him out.

He wasn't wearing much, just a purple dress shirt which wasn't buttoned up completely, a white wife beater and black jeans. The girls could see his abs through through the wife beater.

"Morning ladies" he greeted. He flashed a smile at Ruby. She returned it as best as she could seeing as how she wanted nothing to do with the man.

She felt something soft touch her hand. She looked down and saw it was a napkin. Upon closer inspection she noticed something scribbled on it.

_'Ruby do you know this guy?' _she recognized the hand writing as Jubilee's.

She slowly nodded and watched as Remy sat himself down beside Kitty who was across from Ruby and Jubilee.

"Hi, I'm Kitty, this is Jubes and-" "Ruby, yes. We've...met before" he stated. Ruby groaned. He made it seem like they were involved somehow.

She really hoped they wouldn't get the wrong idea. She decided she would bear the flirty cajun for the sake of Kitty and Jubes.

He had introduced himself to the others as Remy and had even used some of his "Cajun Charm" to pursuade them to let him join them for breakfast.

She munched on a spoonful of cereal while keeping an eye on him. He caught her staring at him and winked. She almost choken on her cereal but managed to swallow it.

_Hmph. Who does he think he is staring at me like that? _She thought angrily. She and Kitty finished their breakfast and headed back to the kitchen to discard their dirty dishes leaving Remy and Jubilee alone.

When the two got back Remy and jubilee were flirting like two teenagers. Well technically Jubilee _was_ a teenager but Remy was a grown man!

Ruby cleared her throat, Jubilee and Remy ceased their flirting and turned to Kitty and Ruby. "Hey guys, guess what? Remy just invited us to the beach!"

A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter but I felt that it would be best to end the chapter with that sentence :) Please vote to uneen the contest. The reason for the Kurt vote change is because the reader changed their vote and since that reader has been very loyal to my stories I let it happen. C:

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 2

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 2

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her


	13. To the Beach!

A/N: So here is chapter 12 of TSMGO! :D WOOHOO! This is the chapter when they go to the beach! Woo!

-

So after much consideration, begging and some help fro Kitty; they had finally managed to get Ruby in a bathing suit and to the beach. If anyone is wondering how this had happened; Jubilee held Ruby while Kitty dressed her using her powers.

"I don't want to be here" Ruby muttered. "Relax will you, we're here to have a good time and it was really nice of him to invite the kids too" Kitty said.

Ruby adjusted her sunglasses and laid a towel down to lie on. She had finally made herself comfortable when she saw a large shadow being cast over her. She sat up and saw that it was only Remy.

"What?" she asked as politely as she could. "You looked a bit loney sitting here all by yourself" he said. Ruby moved a bit farther as he sat down next to her. Remy noticed this and sighed.

"Can you stop doing that?" he asked. He put a hand on her shoulder and immediately felt it heat up. Ruby's eyes glowed bright red. "Better put these back on" he said and adjusted her sunglasses.

"Thanks" she thanked. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked her. She pretended she didn't hear what he just said.

"Stop avoiding me" he pleaded. He grabed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her sunglasses slid down a bit, exposing her ruby red eyes. Red eyes met red and black as the two stared at each other.

Ruby was the first to look away. "I'm just not that comfortable around you..." she muttered. "I can change that...if you're willing to give me a chance" he said as he an his hand down her arm.

She stared down at the sand and tried hard to look away, it was not easy. Ruby hated to say it but Remy was built. It also didn't help that he had been swimming in the water so he was practically glistening in front of her right now.

"Look...I just got my heart crushed my someone I thought would never hurt me...I'm not ready for anything else other than friendship" she stated.

"You need a shoulder to cry on? That's fine, let me be that shoulder" he smiled. Ruby cracked a smile. She had to admit, he was handsome and persistant. Remy took her silence as asign to go for it and picked her up bridal style.

People on the beach stared as he caried her and wadded into the wateer until he was waist deep in it. "Remy LeBeau you had better not drop me in here or so help me I will-" her protest was cut short as he let go.

A few seconds passed and she didn't come back up and Remy started to panic. What if she didn't know how to swim? He could have killed her! He was about to dive in and look for her when he was attacked by something soft and wet.

"Gotcha" he heard her whisper in his ear. He smiled and spun her around so she was facing him. She looked great in her bathing suit, it was a red one piece with black roses all over.

"That wasn't very nice" he commented. "I'm sorry" she giggled. She brought her face closer to his and in one swift movement, shoved his head underwater.

She started swimming to shore when she was pulled under by something. Her scream was muffled by water as she was dragged down under. She opened her eyes underwater and immediately regreted it as her eyes started to burn.

She caught a glimpse of black swimming trunks and reached out for them. Her fingers touched soft material. She grasped it in both hands, tugged and swam back to the surface. She broke out into laugher as soon as she was out.

She crawled out of the water and collapsed onto her back on the sand. Jubilee ran over to her friend, Kitty was busy building a sand castle with the kids.

"Ummm...do I want to know?" she asked, motioning to the swim trunks in her friends hand. Ruby just shook her head; she couldn't stop laughing.

Jubilee looked toward the water and suddenly her face turned red. Ruby just kept on laughing while Remy stood waist deep in water looking for his swim trunks. "Hey Remy!" Ruby called out between laughs.

"Looking for something?" she held up his swim trunks. Remy's eyes widened. "C'mon Cheri, don't be like that" Remy pleaded. Ruby put her finger on her chin and pretended to consider it. "Nope" she giggled.

Remy sighed and waded deeper into the water. "Ruby, why don't you give him back his trunks" Jubilee suggested. Remy had now been in the water, nude, for a half an hour. Ruby shrugged and continued to lie on her towel.

Ruby sat up and watched Remy from the shore. He was currently swimming around waiting for Ruby to give him back his swim trunks. He turned to thw two and waved at them. Ruby waved back weakly while Jubilee just laughed.

"I bet I know why you took his swim trunks away..." she leaned in close to Ruby. "You wanted to see him naked" she whispered. Ruby's face turned as red as her eyes when she heard that. "Jubilee!" Ruby gasped. That was really sexual, even for Jubilee.

Jubilee just shrugged and went back to helping with the sandcastle. Bonnie had fallen on it just as they were finishing it so now it had to be rebuilt. Ruby thought about it for a moment before finally making up her mind.

She stood up and walked into the water holding Remy's swim trunks firmly in her hand. She swam over to where he was and handed him his swim trunks. She did not expect him to press himself against her.

"Remy!" she yelled. "If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just asked" he whispered in her ear. Ruby pushed him away and swam back to shore, blushing the entire time. Remy just laughed and put his swim trunks back on underwater.

He had finally caught up to Ruby and was about to confront her when he heard the Professors voice inside his head. __

_'Everyone, get back inside the mansion, NOW' _

_-_

  
Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 2

Pyro/John: 0

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Beast/Hank: 0

Gambit/Remy: 3

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's too old for her


	14. Jean

A/N: Thank you** PeterPanFan, morgan allayne, Heavan's Archer, Katie, ChildoftheJoker and ****PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC** for the reviews and the votes ! I started writing this the day before Thanksgiving and had hoped to post it up before then. I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE ! I kick myself everyday for not updating it! So I'll try and produce as many chapters as I can before Christmas J

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee :(

-

_'Everyone get back inside the mansion, NOW'_

As soon as they heard that Kitty and Jubilee rounded everyone up in the car and they all drove back to the mansion. They almost got pulled over if Jubilee hadn't messed with the cops car.

They parked the car back into the driveway and ran into the building. Ruby asked Kitty to take the girls to their room while they see what was wrong. Ruby, Remy and Jubilee ran to the Professors room and saw all the teachers standing there.

"What's going on? Why'd we have to come back?" Jubilee asked worriedly. The Professor sighed. "I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just come right out with it..." he said gravely.

"Jean is back"

-

When Ruby heard that she almost couldn't believe it. Jean was back. Jean, the woman who rescued her and her family. Jean, the woman who died to save the rest of them on the jet.

That wasn't possible, she had seen Jean die that day a year ago. "That's not possible..." Ruby whispered. "Actually it is" the Professor said.

"It is possible that Jean's powers wrapped her in a cocoon of telekenetic energy, thus saving her" he explained. He started to talk about something else but Ruby just tuned it all out. She leaned up against a wall and just watched everyone else in the room.

Storm and Logan looked tense and kept their eyes to the floor. Everyone else in the room looked either shocked or like they were about to cry. Jean had been such a big part of the school and it was a tradgedy when she had died.

She felt someone grab her arm and lead her somewhere. Her mind was somewhere else as she was led somewhere and forced to sit down. "Ruby, are you alright?" she heard someone ask. She noticed she was in the kitchen with Remy. He handed her a glass of water.

He sat down beside her and asked again. She took a gulp of water and shook her head. Remy sat down next to her. He rested his hand ontop of hers and saw her flinch. He pulled his hand back and watched her lean away from him.

"Sorry about this. It's just...too many things are happening at once. Too many things to handle at once..." she stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry, but I've got to be alone right now" she apoligized. Remy reached out to her but she pushed him away. "Please...just leave me alone" her arms became covered in flames.

Remy just sat there, hurt that she was treating him this way. He was just trying to help her. He watched as she left the room.

-

A/N: Sorry! I got nothing left for this chapter! Onto the next chapter! Here are the votes once again and now we have a tie between our cuddly Kurt and our sexy Remy!

Vote: Who should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2

Nightcrawler/Kurt: 5

Pyro/John: 1

Colossus/Piotr: 0

Toad/Mortimer: 0

Gambit/Remy: 5

NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her


	15. Mag

A/N: Here is chapter 14 of TSMGO. I hope you all enjoy reading this x3! I am hoping to introduce Ruby to Angel in the next chapter if all goes well. If not then, oh well. We'll all have to wait a bit more before she meets him C;

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee. However I do own an autograph from Stan Lee C;

-

Ruby sat in her bathtub, just thinking. _'Jean is back' _she sighed. _'__**Jean**__ is __**back**__…' _she dunked her head underwater and stayed under for a while. She could hear the water sloshing around in the tub.

She brought her head back up and leaned her back against the tub, staring at the while wall in front of her. Whenever she was stressed or upset she would take a bath or a shower, they calmed her down for some reason.

She looked at her hands, which were submerged, underwater and set them on fire. The water glowed a neon blue and steam started to rise from the bathtub.

She felt the room get hotter and she soon found herself in an empty bathtub. She was going to get up out of the tub when she realized that she couldn't see anything anymore. There was too much steam in the bathroom to see anything.

She felt around for her towel, nearly slipping out of the tub in the process. She wrapped it tightly around her and slowly crawled out of the tub. She crawled on her hands and knees, feeling for the door.

She mentally scolded herself for fogging up the whole bathroom. She felt something wooden under her hands and brought her hands up, feeling for the doorknob.

Her hands wandered around a bit before they finally found what they were looking for. She opened the door and sighed in relief as the steam started to clear up. She stood up and made her way to her closet.

She put on grey track pants and a black T-shirt. Things were getting a little too crazy for her. First the thing with Kurt, then Remy and now Jean. She felt like she was going to explode!

She buried her head in her pillow and screamed into it. She screamed until her throat hurt. She then grabbed her pillows and flung them against a wall. She took her blankets and bed sheets and ripped them off of her bed.

This was all too much to bear. Everything was happening at once. Kurt, Remy, Jean. She took her books and threw them against the wall and then dropped to the ground.

As she lay there, it felt like the world was spinning around her. She was starting to get dizzy. She tried to stand up but fell back down again. "This is bull…this is freaking bullshit!" she screamed as she tried to get up again.

She got up and fell back against a wall. She held her hands up against them and lit her hands on fire. Then she made scratch marks all over her side of the wall.

She stood back and gazed at her work. Her room was a mess and there were black scratch marks everywhere. She smiled and opened her window. She looked outside and saw no one. _'Good' _she thought to herself.

She was going to go for a walk, but she wasn't going to take the front door. Oh no, she was going out the window. She was so tired; she didn't care if she got hurt anymore. She searched around for something to climb down. She turned to the left and saw a bunch of sturdy looking vines.

She grabbed onto them and started to climb down. She finally made it to the ground when she saw the door open. She hid behind a bush and saw it was just a group of kids.

She waited until she was out of sight to leave. She passed the school gates and started walking down the street. Ruby was pretty far away from the mansion when she stopped and thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take a walk.

All there was outside was just a long strip of road. It would be a while until she would reach civilization if she kept walking. She sighed and continued walking away from the school until she heard a car coming up behind her.

She turned around and waved at the car, hoping the person would stop. Her wish was granted and the car did stop. She ran over to it and opened the door. The person inside was not what she expected.

She was expecting a man but instead there was a scantily dressed woman in the car. "Well, are you coming in or what?" she demanded. Ruby nodded and got in the car. The woman pressed her foot hard on the pedal and Ruby had to hold on to her seat.

"So where are you headed?" she asked Ruby. Ruby shrugged. "The nearest town, I guess," she answered. The woman cracked a smile. "I like you, kid. You got spunk," she said. "Name's Maggie, but you can call me Mag," she said introducing her.

"I'm Ruby" Ruby repeated the gesture. A few moments of silence passed before Mag spoke up. "So, are you going to ask why I'm dressed like this or are you just gonna stare?" Ruby looked down out of embarrassment. "Um…" "I'm a dancer at Olympus," she explained. Ruby tilted her head. Mag rolled her eyes.

"Olympus is a strip joint run by some perv. I hate my boss cause he's a dirty little perv, but the money's good," she laughed. "You running away or something?" she asked Ruby. "Kind of…" Ruby paused. "Everything's been kind of crazy. I just needed some time to think" she finished. 

"You're welcome to come with me and hang around the bar. Just stay in the back room and no one will bug you" she offered. Ruby thought about it. She didn't want to go back to the mansion just yet and Mag seemed nice. She nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem kid"

-

A/N: Uh-oh! Ruby! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go into cars with strangers! And what will happen to her at Olympus! Will she get hit on? And what will they think when they see her room? O.o Find out in the next Chapter of TSMGO! 


	16. Dance Dance

A/N: So here it is! Chapter 15 of TSMGO! There are bits and pieces of smut in this chapter since she is in a strip club. Sorry if I offend any of you with the smut-yness of this chapter but sometimes they get away from me and become longer than I expect them to be.

Disclaimer: I r not Stan Lee  
-

Ruby watched as they pulled up to a large red building. The sign of the front said "OLYMPUS" and there was a picture of a half naked woman lying on top of a mountain right beside it. Mag and Ruby got out of the car and entered through the back door.

Ruby followed Mag into the club as best as she could. "C'mon kid!" Mag shouted. The music was too loud. Ruby could barely hear her. Finally, Mag got impatient, grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to the back room.

She sat ruby down on a stool in front of a mirror and got herself ready. Ruby tried not to stare as other half naked women came in and out of the room. She should have been used to this kind of stuff because of the circus but this was different.

"Just stay here until I come and get you," she said, leaving Ruby in the back. Ruby sat down and stared at her reflection. She looked horrible! Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days! Not to mention her outfit. Note to self. Next time change into something a little cuter before you run off.

She looked around, there were only two other girls in the room with her and they were too busy talking with each other to notice her, she reached for a comb on the table and started to fix her hair.

Then she moved onto her face. She grabbed a compact and started to apply some light make-up. Once she was done she put the make-up down. She felt a little guilty for using someone else's things but surely they wouldn't mind.

The girls here must go through make-up like socks! She noticed a smudge under her eye and leaned in closer to fix it. She didn't notice when the manager came in.

"Alright ladies! Get out there and earn me some money!" he slurred. He noticed Ruby sitting down in Mag's seat and told her to get dressed. He was too drunk to tell the difference between the two.

"I don't work here" Ruby said. The manager glared at Ruby and then pushed her towards the other two girls. "You two! Dress 'er up an' get out there!" he barked.

The two girls nodded and proceeded to strip and then dress Ruby with Ruby protesting all the way. The girls obviously had a lot of experience because they had managed to get Ruby dressed up in a black corset, black shorts and black fishnet stockings and long black boots.

"Let me go!" Ruby pleaded. The girls ignored her and dragged her out of the room with them.

The girls shoved her into the nearest guy and then left to go and fulfill the manager's orders. Ruby looked around the crowded room, searching for her Mag. She finally spotted Mag on the stage and was walking towards her when she felt someone pull her into his lap.

"Lookit this one, she looks so innocent" he slurred. He ran his hand up and down Ruby's legs. Ruby tried to get up but was pulled back down by the man and his friends.

"Relax girl! We're just wanna have fun" he said. "Let me go!" she demanded. He grinned at her before bending her over the table. "Let me go you dirty pervert!" she screamed. The guys just laughed and started touching her. She glared at them.

Ruby leaned her head forward and then swung back and head butted the guy who was holding her. He fell back onto the floor and cried out in pain. "My nose! I just paid for this!" he groaned. Ruby wasted no time and ran back to the backroom.

This time there were more girls in there. She maneuvered her way through them and sat back down on Mag's chair. She heard a familiar song start to play and watched as all the girls started to leave the room. One of the girls noticed her and started dragging her out with the rest of them.

"C'mon, no need to be scared" the girl said. "All you need to do is just go out on stage and dance a little" she explained as all the girls stood behind a curtain.

They were right next to the speakers now so Ruby barely heard what the girl said. All she could really hear was the music and the faint sounds of cheering. 

What I've got you've got to give it to your mamma  
What I've got you've got to give it to your papa  
What I've got you've got to give it to your daughter  
You do a little dance and then you drink a little water

She peeked from behind the curtain and watched as three girls, dressed like cowgirls, only skimpier pretended to ride horses and danced seductively around the stage. She gulped and hoped that she wouldn't have to do that.  
_What I've got you've got to get it put it in you  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you  
Reeling with the feeling don't stop continue_

She watched as the girls strutted backstage and watched as Mag strutted onstage and started dancing. Ruby felt someone's hand on her back and suddenly she was on stage with Mag.

_Realize I don't want to be a miser  
Confide w/sly you'll be the wiser  
Young blood is the lovin' upriser  
How come everybody wanna keep it like the Kaiser_

Mag turned around and saw Ruby staring at her with a deer-in-headlights kind of look. "Kid? What are you doing out here and where did you get those clothes?" she asked. Ruby was going to answer but was interrupted by the crowd of horny men. 

_Give it away  
give it away  
give it away  
give it away  
now (3x)  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper_

"Dance for us!" "We didn't some here to watch a play!" they jeered. Mag sighed and told Ruby to dance. Ruby just stood there, frozen. Mag rolled her eyes and pushed Ruby closer to the crowd. The men cheered louder.

_Greedy little people in a sea of distress  
Keep your more to receive your less  
Unimpressed by material excess  
Love is free love me say hell yes_

"Well don't just stand there, kid! Dance!" Mag ordered. Ruby nodded and slowly moved her body along with the beat. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and started doing some acrobatic tricks she use to use at the circus.

_I'm a low brow but I rock a little know how  
No time for the piggies or the hoosegow  
Get smart get down with the pow wow  
Never been a better time than right now_

She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes. "Time's up, c'mon kid. We're gonna go backstage now" Mag told her. Ruby nodded. She cast one glance back at the crowd and stopped in her tracks. 

Bob Marley poet and a prophet  
Bob Marley taught me how to off it  
Bob Marley walkin' like he talk it  
Goodness me can't you see I'm gonna cough it

What was he doing here? What the heck was he doing here? Oh God. This was horrible! He could NOT see her like this! She turned around and ran back behind the curtain.

_Give it away  
give it away  
give it away  
give it away  
now (3x)  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper_

"Kid? Kid, what's wrong?" Mag asked. Ruby just leaned her back against the wall and took deep breaths. Ruby looked down. "Remy was here…"

-

A/N: Uh-oh hot dog! Remy was there in the crowd! Watching Ruby! *GASP* What will happen next on TSMGO? O: You will have to wait and see~! C;  
AND I noticed I forgot to put the poll in the previous chapter. Sorry~!

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2  
Nightcrawler/Kurt: 5  
Pyro/John: 1  
Colossus/Piotr: 0  
Toad/Mortimer: 0  
Gambit/Remy: 5  
NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her


	17. Airplanes

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :DDD Thank you **bananafreak97, Marzzz, **and **Tater94 **for the lovely reviews! Reading reviews (and not flames) always makes me happy :} Hope you all had a great New Year~! And I hope you enjoy this chapter of TSMGO *BIG GRIN*

===========================================================================================

_This sucked. This really, really sucked. Oh boy did this suck. Why? Why was he here! _Ruby thought to herself. She had been pacing around backstage while Mag tried to calm her down.

"Take it easy Kid" she said. She placed both hands on Ruby's shoulders and told her to take deep breaths. Ruby nodded and did as she was told. "Alright, I've got a lot of questions but first; how in the name of sanity did you get on stage?"

Ruby explained everything that had happened after they got separated. The boss yelling at her, the girls that dressed her, the drunken guy and she even told Mag the part about Remy. Not everything though, she just told Mag that Remy was a friend of hers.

Mag threw her head back and laughed. "Trouble sure does have a way of finding you Kid" she chuckled and threw an arm around Ruby. "You know what? Screw my shift! We're gonna get you into some normal clothes and then I'm gonna take you home" Ruby stiffened at the word 'home'.

Mag noticed this and shook her head. "Not your home Kid. I'm taking you to my home and then I'm gonna help you solve this problem of yours" she told her.

Ruby smiled and nodded. The two went back to the room and got changed or to be specific, Mag got changed. When they got back Ruby couldn't find her clothes anywhere!

She swore and started tearing the room apart, looking for her clothes. "Oh hell! Don't tell me your clothes are gone" Mag groaned. Ruby winced, unsure of what to do now.

Mag was now dressed in a black shirt with the KISS symbol on it, jeans, a brown leather jacket and black running shoes. "Don't worry about it Kid, I can give you some clothes at my place. Now let's go before anyone sees you in that" she said pointing at Ruby's outfit.

They walked out of the club and into the parking lot when about five guys surrounded them. "Hey boys, is there something I can help you with?" she asked them.

She placed her hands on her hips. Ruby just stared at them. She recognized one of them as the guy that hit on her inside the club.

"That bitch hit me! She's gonna pay me back with her body!" the guy slurred and pointed a shaky finger at Ruby. "Now that is no way to talk to a lady" Mag said dangerously.

"I don't see any ladies here. Just whores!" another one laughed. Mag sighed and looked at each of them. "Now listen here boys, you're all going to let us get to my car and then you're going to go home and jack off somewhere because you know you'll never find a woman stupid enough to be with you" she said in an I'm-two-seconds-away-from-kicking-your-ass voice.

The leader guy laughed and went to punch Mag. She smiled and then roundhouse kicked the guy in the face. He fell flat on his face and didn't get up again.

"Now boys" she turned to the rest of the men. They took a step back. "Do you really wanna end up like your friend here?" she gestured to their fallen leader.

They shook their heads and ran to their car, leaving the guy on the ground. Mag turned to Ruby who was staring at her. "That was so cool!" Ruby praised.

Mag did a little bow and then stepped over the guy she knocked out. Ruby stuck her tongue out at his fallen form and then ran over to Mag, who was already in her car.

She turned on the car and drove off to her house. The drive was quiet, an awkward quiet. Neither of them knew what to say so they just sat there. Ruby stared out the window and thought about Remy. What was he doing there?

Surely he didn't go there to watch women dance? Or maybe he did. He was kind of a pervert. Then another thought occurred to her. He saw her. What if he told The Professor? She would get in so much trouble! She was out past curfew and she had trashed her room.

She leaned her head against the cool glass. She wished she had the power to turn back time. _There must be someone out there with that power _she thought to herself.

"Hey Kid, we're here" Mag said. Ruby opened the door and stepped out of the car. Well this was a little unexpected. Suddenly Ruby felt a rush of guilt consume her. She felt terrible. She had assumed that since Mag worked at a strip club she would live in a dingy apartment but here she was, standing in front of a cute, one story house with a picket fence and a little garden in the front.

"Well don't just stand there Kid, come in" Mag called from the front door. Ruby heard the car lock itself and proceeded to walk into Mag's house. It was so cute and cozy.

She followed Mag to, what Ruby could only assume was her own room, and looked around. There was a bed, a vanity, a closet and some clothes littered on the floor.

Mag handed Ruby two sets of clothes, normal ones and then pajamas. "I don't have a guest room but the couch is a pull out" she said. She immediately got changed, right in front of Ruby. But by this point, Ruby was too tired to care and she too put on pajamas.

"You hungry?" she asked. Ruby nodded. Mag told Ruby to sit while she made them some food. Ruby took a seat and watched Mag cook. "So, how about you explain the whole situation to me now?" Mag suggested. "Alright" Ruby said.

She told Mag her story but an edited version of it. She told Mag that she lived at a boarding school with her sisters because their parents passed away, then that her teacher was in a coma came back from it and then explained her situation with Kurt and Remy just as it was, minus the mutant powers.

It took a surprisingly long time for Ruby to finish explaining things that by the time she was done they had finished eating. Mag leaned back in her chair. "Well that sounds like a lot to handle for a Kid like you" she said.

"Why do you keep calling me Kid?" Ruby asked. Mag looked at her. "How old are you?" "Eighteen" "I'm way older than that, so to me, you are a Kid" she explained. Mag put the dishes in the sink and then set up the couch for Ruby.

Mag and Ruby sat down on it and turned the TV on. Though they weren't paying attention to it. They were too busy talking. "I think you should go back home tomorrow. You're friends are going to worry, not to mention those boys of yours" she said.

Ruby smiled sadly at the thought of Kurt. He had hurt her. He made her believe that they could work only to tell her that it couldn't be. Then there was Remy. He didn't really do anything wrong. He was just trying to help her.

Ruby sighed. Mag was right. There were people that dealt with even worse things and Ruby was just acting like a spoiled brat. "I don't know the way back" she admitted. "What's the boarding school called?" asked.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" she answered. "I know that place. I can drive you tomorrow afternoon if you want" she said. "Thank You" Ruby thanked.

"No problem Kid" Ruby turned to her. "No, thank you for everything. For stopping the car and letting me sleep here and for listening to me" she smiled. Mag couldn't help but smile as well.

"Get some sleep Kid, tomorrow's gonna be a big day"

===================================================================================================

A/N: Alrighty, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all! I chose the title for this chapter because of the song Airplanes by B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams. Because of Ruby's feelings. She wishes that she could go back in time and save her family and save herself from all this pain. Now I shall work on the next chapter! And Remy seems to be in the lead!

Vote: Whom should I pair Ruby with?

Angel/Warren: 2  
Nightcrawler/Kurt: 5  
Pyro/John: 2  
Colossus/Piotr: 0  
Toad/Mortimer: 0  
Gambit/Remy: 7  
NOT Bobby, he belongs to Rogue P;  
NOT Scott, look down  
NOT Logan, he's TOO old for her


End file.
